I Love You Sist
by Nata96
Summary: ketika takdir berkata lain. ketika takdir takberpihak kepadamu. bisakah mereka menjebol dinding pertahanan diri masing-masing mencintai bukanah hal yang salah , hanya saja pengelolaan perasaan itu perlu.. aku mencitaimu Sasuke / Aku mencintaimu Sakura...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Ketentuan yang telah ditetapkan-Nya

Ketentuan yang sudah digariskan oleh sang maha pencipta

Ketentuan yang begitu susah untuk dilanggar

Kau mungkin memang takdirku

Namun bukan takdir dalam hal cinta sejati

Melainkan takdirmu hanya sebatas orang yang melindungi ku

Dan ...tidak akan bisa lebih

.

.

Gadis bersurai merah muda dengan pita disisi kanan rambutnya nampak sedang bergumam tak jelas menatap pohon di depan balkon kamar miliknya . Rumah yang Ia tinggali selama 21 tahun belakangan ,mendadak menjadi ramai karena lusa sebuah pesta akan berlangsung dihalaman rumah keluarga Uchiha. Sakura Uchiha, begitu lah gadis cantik itu dikenal , kepribadiannya yang ceria , senyumnya yang mampu memikat seluruh keluarga Uchiha dan membuat warna tersendiri untuk setiap penghuni mansion besar itu.

Nafasnya terbuang berat , ia berbalik menghadap kaca yang menampilkan pantulan dirinya di cermin., " Hemm... Cantik" gumamnya dalam hati ,

Narsis ? oh bukan gadis Uchiha itu sadar jika memang dirinya terlahir dengan paras cantik karena siapa yang tidak mengenal klan Uchiha yang terkenal akan ketampanan dan kecantikan mereka selain itu kecerdasan mereka yang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Namun meskipun begitu Sakura bukan tipe orang yang sombong apalagi angkuh.

Iris emeraldnya tertarik untuk melihat kenop pintu kamarnya yang mulai bergerak , jantungnya berdegup , oh sial dia tak bisa menetralkan detak jantung yang mulai menggila , ingin rasanya ia menertawai dirinya sendiri . Betapa bodohnya ia berharap yang berada dibalik pintu besar itu adalah seseorang yang sudah beberapa waktu lalu mengisi ruang hatinya.

Pintu bercat putih susu mulai terbuka , menampakan sesosok bersurai raven yang sedang berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan yang menyelip ke dalam kedua saku celaanya. Tatapan pria itu teduh , mengunci emerald ke dalam onyx yang begitu menusuk sekaligus lembut , dan hanya Uchiha Sakura yang dapat merasakan tatapan seperti itu dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke .

Sasuke , yaa dialah yang selama ini membuat Sakura menjadi salah tingkah , pemuda itu yang berhasil membuat detak jantung Sakura tidak stabil , hanya dia yang mampu membuat Sakura buka mulut tentang apa saja yang orang lain tidak akan ketahui, hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang adiknya . Uchiha Sakura

" _Nii-chan_ " Ucapnya lirih

Tanpa ada balasan yang berarti, Sasuke tetap mempercepat langkahnya tanpa memutus kontak mata yang sedaritadi terhubung dengan iris indah Sakura.

Sang pemilik emerald menoleh kesamping , sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah . Selalu begitu setiap Sasuke menatapnya dan menguncinya dalam tatapan yang memabukan .

" Tadaima , Sakura " Ucap pria itu berat ,

" Okaae..." ucapan adiknya terputus ,

Sakura merasakan depakapan erat yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya, aroma maskulin yang ia sukai perlahan menusuk indera penciumannya . Yah, tetap seperti ini, Sakura selalu suka dengan pelukan yang diberikan oleh sang kakak, dan tanpa sadar mata milik yang lebih kecil mengeluarkan cairan bening sedangkan isakan tetap tertahan .. Sakura menyukai momen seperti ini namun itu dulu , sebelum sebuah insiden pahit yang menimpa mereka berdua .

 **FLASHBACK**

" Sakuuraa .." suara baritone milik anak kedua fugaku dan Mikoto mulai menggema diruang tengah , pria itu nampak sedang kebingungan mencari keberadaan sang adik yang sedari tadi melarikan diri dari hadapannya .

" Hn, _Nii-chan_ janji tidak akan menjahilimu lagi " ucap Sasuke frustasi

Begitulah Sasuke , selalu memberikan Sakura hukuman jika sang adik tercintanya membangkang atau melanggar peraturan yang telah mereka sepakati . Berputar-putar dari ruang keluarga , halaman dan dapur bahkan kamar Sakura , Sasuke belum menemukan keberadaan sang adik .

Sudah 20 menit ia mecari keberadaan sang adik , ia menggeram frustasi menyisir rambut raven miliknya ke belakang . Sasuke hanya ingin memberikan sedikit hukuman untuk sang adik karena sudah berani pulang dengan teman laki-laki di kampusnya , bukannya apa – apa hanya saja Sasuke merasa sedikit kesal .

" Kau kenapa Nak ?" Suara lembut Uchiha Mikoto menyapa tilinga Sasuke

" Tak apa _Kaa-san_ " Ucap Sasuke singkat

Namun sang ibu tidak mudah percaya begitu saja, karena mimik wajah Sasuke hanya terlihat seperti ini jika menyangkut dengan adiknya , Ya Uchiha Sakura .

" Kalian itu sudah dewasa, kau sudah 24 tahun dan Sakura sudah 21 tahun bisakah kalian bersikap lebih dewasa sedikit , setiap hari _kaa-san_ heran melihat kalian yang masih bermain _hide and seek_ setiap hari " Wanita paruh baya menasehati putera keduanya

" Hn _, Kaa-san_ " Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan sang ibu , Mikoto hanya menghela nafas kenapa putranya yang kedua sangat mirip denga suamiya " Irit kalimat" . Dan Mikoto paham jika Sasuke hanya akan berbicara panjang lebar jika bersama adiknya .

Satu hal yang membuat Mikoto mengganjal adalah kedekatan diantara keduanya , hingga akhirnya kekhawatiran Mikoto benar adanya . Ia medapati mereka berdua sedang berciuman di dalam kamar Sasuke setelah Sasuke bingung mencari Sakura.

" Akhirnya aku menemukanmu " Sasuke tidak menyangka jika adiknya akan bersembunyi di ruang piala miliknya , dan gadis itu tertidur dalam posisi meringkuk . Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kasar

" Sebegitu menakutkannkah aku sehingga kau bersembunyi hingga ketiduran " Sasuke mengakat tubuh ringkih adiknya ,membawanya ke atas kasur king size miliknya , ia suka mengamati adiknya yang sedang tertidur dan ia tak akan melewatkan moment berharga ini .

Lengan kokohnya perlahan bergerak , jemarinya menyentuh lembut pipi chubby milik Sakura , senyuman langka milik Sasuke berkembang di sana . Ya, hanya pada adiknya dia bisa bersikap seperti orang gila , gila karena telah mencintai adiknya

" _Onii-chan_ " Sakura sedikit terlonjak mendapati siapa yang ada di sampingnya

" Tampaknya aku menganggu tidur nyenyakmu _princess_ " ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

" _Nii-san_ , maafkan aku " Sakura sedikit bergetar menatap tatapan kakaknya yang seketika berubah menjadi mengintimidasi

" Hukumanmu sayang " ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura , dan itu membuat sang adik sedikit bergidik ngeri mendapati kakaknya dengan sifatnya yang sekarang .

Sasuke dapat berubah menjadi mengerikan jika mereka sedang berdua bersama sang adik , ujung bibirnya terangkat keatas seolah telah menyiapkan hukuman untuk Sakura. " Mati kau , kakakmu sangat marah Sakura " gumamnya dalam hati

Dan .. CUPP

Bibir yang lebih tua mulai mencapai bibir milik yang lebih muda , menyalurkan sedikit kekesalan yang telah ia dapatkan sekitar 2 jam yang lalu . Sakura sedikit memberontak karena kakaknya terlalu kasar saat menciumnya , namun nihil Sasuke semakin gencar menikmati bibir ranum sang adik . Hingga pada akhirnya sang ibu mengetahui apa yang tlah mereka perbuat .

" SASUKE ..SAKURA .. APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ?" Ucap Mikoto berteriak

" _Kaa-san_ ? " Ucap mereka kompak , Sakura sontak menundukan kepalanya

" Sasuke , jelaskan semua ini " Mikoto tidak bisa menahan emosinya

Perempuan yang melahirkan kedua insan yang tengah bercumbu dihadapannya terkulai lemas , tubuhnya ambruk menyentuh lantai dingin yang sekarang tidak terasa dingin karena emosi yang tangah meluap. Sasuke mendekati sang ibu , mencoba membantu sang ibu berdiri , sedangkan Sakura mematung di tempat , menatap kosong lantai berwarna navy milik sang kakak.

" _Kaa-san_ , aku bisa.."

" Hentikan , apa yang kau lakukan SASUKE ! " Sang ibu mulai menangis

" Ada apa ini ? " Sang kepala keluarga menyusul mendengar teriakan sang istri .

Sakura yang mendengar teriaan sang ayah memunduk semakin dalam , air matanya jatuh , ia terlalu takut untuk berhadpan dengan sang ayah , berbeda dengan Sasuke , kakaknya malah berdiri menghadap sang ayah .

" Maaf ayah " ucap Sasuke sopan

" apa maksdunya ? " fugaku kebingungan menatap ketiga orang yang sedang berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri-sendiri

" Mereka ! mereka berciuman !" Mikoto bergetar

" APA ! ?" Fugaku menatap geram kearah sang putra yang ia banggakan selama ini

" Ayah aku bisa jel— PLAAKKK " Sebuah tampara telak mendarat di pipi putih milik Sasuke , Sakura yang melihat adega di depannya hanya menatap sendu sang kakak. Ini semua salahnya, jika saja Sakura mengabaikan perasaan sang kakak mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi , namun jatuh cinta tidak ada yang salah , hanya saja kepada siapa kita jatuh cinta itulah yang sekarang menjadi masalah.

Pukulan fugaku siap untuk mengenai pipi merahnya untuk kedua kalinya , hingga tangan Sakura berhasil menyingkirkan tangan kekar sang ayah .

" Ayah jangann " Ucap Sakura menatap sang ayah penuh dengan kesedihan,

" Sasuke , ikut ayah , dan kau ikut ibu mu "

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

" Ka-kak, se-sak " ucap Sakura terbata akibat dekapan Sasuke yang semakin mengerat

" Maaf " Sasuke mengistirahatkan kepanya di tengkuk milik sang adik, menyesap aroma shampoo yang sangat ia sukai .

Hening .. hanya kehiningan yang menjadi saksi bisu cinta tabu mereka, cinta yang tidak akan berjalan dengan baik , cinta yang tidak mendapat restu dari dua orang tuanya .

" Bukankah kau dilarang menemuiku ?" Sakura mulai membuka percakapan

" Hn "

" Bagaimana jika ayah mengetahui ini ?" Perempuan itu menahan tangisnya , bibir bawahnya hampir berdarah karena gigitan dari giginya sendiri

" Aku tak bisa melihatmu dikurung sendirian di sini " Tanpa berniat pindah dari posisinya Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya kembali

" Tenaglah, adikmu bukan perempuan yang lemah " Sakura sengaja menekankan pada kata "adik" hal itu ia lakukan untuk menyadarkan perbuatan sang kakak yang belum bisa memgalihkan hatinya kepada perempuan lain, namun meskipun logika Sakura menolak keberadaan sang kakak, namun jauh di dasar hatinya masih menginginkan sang kakak untuk tetap disampingnya .

" Aku tau " balas Sasuke singkat

" Pergilah , sebelum ayah menemukanmu di sini , kau bisa habis di makan ayah _Nii-chan_ " Sakura menarik pundak Kakak kedua nya untuk menjauh darinya , di tatapnya sebentar wajah tampan yang meneduhkan . pandangan Sakura jatuh pada bibir sang kakak, seketika memori tentang peristiwa terakhir kali Sasuke menciumnya saat insiden ketahuan oleh Mikoto .

Sakura bersemu merah kala membayangkan hal itu, ia memalingkan wajahnya cepat sebelum Sasuke menagkap basah dirinya sedang merona karena dirinya . Yang lebih tua mengkerutkan kening , menatap kelakuan sang adik heran .

" Ada apa? "

" Tidak _Nii-san_ " Sakura tetap pada posisinya

" Bisakah kau ucapkan panggilan sayangmu kepadaku sekali lagi "

Mata Sakura melebar , pandangan mereka akhirnya bertemu . Terdapat sorot kesedihan yang mendalam dibalik iris tegas milik kakaknya . Sakura hancur , dan Sasuke pun mengalammi hal yang sama . Apakah seharusnya tidak terlahir dalam satu rahim . Tentu tidak , Sakura membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu , karena jika bukan karena Sasuke itu adalah kakaknya maka mereka berdua tak akan merasakan cinta yang begitu dalam .

" Hetikan kak, tolong " ucap sakura lirih

NEXT OR SKIP?

.

.

 **Terimakasih bat yang udah review di cerita"sebelumnya . terimakasih untuk kritik dan sarannya , saya terima semua karena itu merupakan semangat untuk saya , saya merasa terbantu dengan kritikan maupun saran dari teman-teman semua .**

 **SALAM SAYANG**

 **BRENDANATA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hujan seketika turun , menelan suara kedua anak manusia yang sedang saling menatap satu sama lain.

" Hentikan kak, tolong " Ucap Sakura lirih

Sang adik hanya menatap sendu kearah mata yang selama ini mampu menggoyahkan hati kecilnya , menerawang jauh kedalam onyx milik sang kakak berusaha mendapatkan secerca harapan untuk kembali menjalani kehidupan normal bersama Sasuke .

Namun, tetap saja sakura tidak mampu menahan perasaan tabu yang telah ia miliki selama ini . Diraihnya jemari sang kakak dari pinggang rampingnya , mencoba menautkan meskipun jemarinya sendiri tidak cukup menggenggam sepenuhnya jemari sang kakak .

" Besok kau akan menjadi milik orang lain , tolong jangan buat aku merasa bersalah " Isak Sakura tanpa bisa menahan air mata dipelupuk matanya

" ..."

Tak ada jawaban , pemilik rambut raven tersebut menatap jemari mereka berua yang saling bertautan . Di dalam lubuk hatinya ia sadar akan perbuatannya yang akan menyakiti sang adik ,namun bertunangan dengan gadis lain juga bukan solusi untuk menyingkirkan perasaannya .

" _Nii-san_ " Sakura mergumam pilu,

Hancur , hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Sasuke ..

 **SASUKE POV**

" Besok kau akan menjadi milik orang lain"

Nyyyuuuttt ...

Hanya kalimat simpel yang terucap dari bibir gadis kecilku , namun cukup membuat perasaanku tercubit , sakit !hancur! tatapan itu , isakannya , Tuhan jujur aku tak sanggup mendengarnya . Dia yang sedari kecil aku mencoba untuk bahagiakan , namun akhirnya aku sendiri yang membuat dia terluka . Seandainya perasaan bodoh ini muncul, dan seandainya aku tidak memaksa Sakura pada malam itu , pasti aku dan dirinya tidak akan merasakan hal sesakit ini.

Bibirku terkunci , lidah terasa ngilu hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan maaf. Maaf Sakura , maafkan aku .

 **PERTUNANGAN SASUKE**

Mansion milik keluargaku sudah ramai akan tamu yang hadir , entah ekpresi seperti apayang harus aku pasang , hari ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk dia . Ya, Sakura sedang di tahan di kamarnya untuk tidak menghadiri pertunanganku , entah apa yang ayah rencanakan sehingga mengurung gadisku , oh tidak maksudku adikku untuk tidak menghadiri pertunaganku . Ibu mengatakan jika ia tak ingin membuat Sakura lebih sakit ,, namun aku yakin itu semua hanya alasan ayah untuk memisahkan kami berdua .

Sebut saja aku bodoh, karena membenci ayahku demi adik perempuanku . Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru ruangan , ah ternyata _Tou-san_ sedang berbincang dengan calon mertua ku . Cihh.. aku mendecih kesal karena pertunangan ini hanyalah sepihak tanpa persetujuanku .

Kulirik jam dipergelangan kiri tanganku , yosh masih ada 1 jam sebelum acara dimulai , kupercepat langkah menuju kamar Sakura , berharap menemukan sosok merah muda yang sangat aku rindukan

" Maaf tuan , anda tidak diperbolehkan masuk : Ucap maid yang sedang berjada dikamar Sakura

" Tidak , hanya saja aku mendapatkan amanah dari _chef_ di dapur untuk memberikan ini kepada kalian " ku sodorkan satu gelas kopi yang tersedia di nampan dengan beberapa camilan di sana

" Oh tuan muda , anda sangat baik " Ucap maid dengan tubuh yang bisa dikatakan gendut

" Sekarang izinkan aku masuk , aku ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada Sakura " Pintaku

" Tapii tuan ?" ucap mai tersebut terbata

" Atau jatah camilanmu akan dipotong selamanya " Ucap ku sarkas

Oh maaf kan aku bibi, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan adikku . Maaf sudah mengancammu , aku tertawa puas dalam hati saat melihat maid dihadapanku mulai membukakan pintu . Aroma cherry mulai menyeruak kedalam indera penciumanku , sungguh aromanya memabukan .

Namun, tak kudapati Sakura di kamarnya . Pikiranku kacau , berbagai spekulasi bermunculan hingga ada sebuah tepukan kecil di pundakku yang menyadarkan pemikiran burukku.

" Ada apa? " Ucap nya sambil tersenyum , aku menoleh menuju sumber suara dan ku temukan Sakura dengan ekspresi yang kebingungan . Ku kembangkan senyumku kearahnya, kuusap pelan pucuk kepala seperti kucing kesayanganku .

" Tunggu? Mana gaunmu ? Tanpa make up sedikitpun ? " Aku mendekatkan kepalaku mengamatinya dengan seksama

" Maaf , kau pasti sudah paham larangan ayah " langkah kecilnya berlalu meninggalkanku yang masih dengan posisi yang sama , sepertinya aku diabaikan

Punggungnya berlalu ,menuju kursi kayu di dekat balkon yang di sana sudah tersedia beberapa snack dan laptop yang tengah menampilkan gambar senyum cerianya .

" Kau marah ? " Ucapku spontan

Tanpa beralih dari layar laptop dan aktivitas mengetiknya adikku menjawab pertanyaan ku singkat " Tidak "

" Kau pikir kakakmu ini orang lain yang tidak paham akan kebiasaanmu itu , kau terlihat jelas Sakura " ucapanku sedikit menyindir , seolah hanya aku yang paham akan semua kehidupannya

" Pergilah , _Hinata_ - _san_ pasti sudah menunggu "

Langkah lebarku mendekat menghampirinya , mendengar nama perempuan itu di sebut cukup membuatku kesal . Ck, mengapa harus seperti ini . Tepat di hadapannya aku berlutut menyamai posisi wajahnya sedangkan sakura tetap pada posisinya, duduk dengan laptop dipangkuannya .

" Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mencegah pertunganku ? ' tanyaku serius

" aku tak sebodoh itu " ucap sakura datar

" Ck, tatap lawanmu saat bicara saku ! sudah berapa kali aku bilang ? "

oke sekarang aku membentaknya , dan raut muka itu tetaplah datar tanpa mampu menatap mataku . Dan kondisi seperti inilah yang membuat aku sedikit kesal dengan makhluk seperti sakura. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar helaan nafas panjang dari gadis di depanku , sepertinya dia kesal .

" Apa maumu ? " ucapnya dingin kali ini menatap tajam ke arahku

" Kau ! sadarlah Sakura aku tidak ingin bersama perempuan itu , tolong bantu aku untuk pergi dari sini " aku rasa ini adalah kalimat terfrustasi ku

" Kak, tolong jangan bodoh ! apa jadinya jika kita melarikan diri ! Apa kau tidak mengenal ayah ? emosi sakura meluap. Intonasi suara mulai meninggi , tangannya menggguncang bahui kokoh milikku, dan mata emeraldnya menatap sendu kearah mataku.

"akan kemana kita pergi dan akan dimana kita tinggal , bagaimana dengan kehidupan kita , ayah bisa melakukan apa saja termasuk mencabut jabatanmu _Nii-chan_ ." Tubuhnya beringsu , kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya , isak tangis mulai terdengar . Ucapannya berlanjut

" Dan aku ? aku yakin ayah tidak akan memaafkan ku , kau tahu ayah sangat menyayangimu dan dalam hal ini akulah yang selalu di salahkan oleh ayah .Cukup kak ! aku lelah dituduh ayah telah menggoda mu , dan yang menjadi pertanyaanku sekarang apakah aku ini benar putrinya ?

Terdapat nada keputusasaan di sana , air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya , tanganku bergetar menghapus air mata miliknya. Sungguh ini bukan maksudku membuat Sakura menangis lagi , sungguh saat ini aku merasa egois , aku belum bisa memahami ketakutan sakura .

Kurengkuh tubuh ringkihnya kepelukanku, memberikan kenyamanan di sana . Dan untuk kesekian kalinya hubungan ini tidak ada penyelesaiannya .

" karena hubungan kita memang selayaknya tidak pernah ada " Ucapnya terdengar frustasi

" Saku. Akk-" gumamku

" _Sasu-chan_ , ayo semuanya sudah menunggu mu " Suara khas seorang Uchiha Mikoto terdengar , terlihat di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut indigo yang mengenakan gaun berwarna gold lengkap dengan mahkota kecil menambahkan kesan dewasa.

" Pergilah " Senyum lebarnya ia kembangkan dengan penuh makna, entahlah apa makna dari senyumannya itu

" Kau tidak ikut sayang ? " tanya _Kaa-san_ kepada Sakura

" Tidak _Kaa-san_ " senyumannya memudar , dan kepalanya kembali tertunduk

" Ayolah, ayahmu pasti mengizinkan " Bujuk Ibu

"Tidak ! kau tetap di sini " suara baritone yang sering terngiang ditelingaku tiba" menerobos pendengaranku , ya dia Ayahku.

to be continue

 **Origialitas cerita : Brenanata**

 **Semua tokoh d iatas hanyalah milik bapak Mashashi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Semua karakter tetao menjadi milik masashi kishimoto ya**

 **Originalitas cerita oleh brendanata**

 **.**

Acara pertunangan anak kedua dari Uchiha mikoto dan Uchiha fugaku berlangsung dengan hidmat . Hinata yang dibalut menggunakan dress putih dengan aksen gold dibagian pinggang menambah kesan anggun pada dirinya . Sedangkan di sampingnya ada seorang pria dengan stelan jas hitam dipadukan dengan dasi merah maroon menambah kesan cool membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan tepukau.

Berbeda dengan sakura , yang saat ini sedang mencoba menetralkan hatinya . Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menghilangkan perasaan terkutuknya terebut, mencoba menjauh sebisa mungkin dan mebuang rasa itu untuk tidak kembali lagi .

" Selamat tuan muda " Ucap seorang laki-laki yang sering dipanggil kakashi

" Ya, terimakasih.." ucap Sasuke singkat , menepuk pundak kakashi sebagai rasa akrab darinya

" Terimakasih _Sasuke-kun_ " Gadis berambut indigo di sampingnya menunduk malu , hanya sedikit sedikit senyum yang mampu sasuke tunjukan saat itu

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE POV**

" SIAL " umpatku malam itu ,

Betapa bencinya aku kepada diriku sendiri , Hinata gadis yang baik dan sialnya pria brengsek sepertiku yang menjadi tunangannya untuk saat ini . Sakura pergi , entah kemana anak itu melarikan diri . Dua hari setelah pertunanganku , tak satupun kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungil nya ,aku merindukannya , aku merindukan segala tentang dirinya .

Keluarga ku tidak memberitahuku dimana adikku saat ini , atau memang mereka sengaja membuat Sakura pergi dan menjauhkan dari diriku . Sakura kembalilah ..

" Sasuke ...?" teriak suara yang membuyarkan lamunanku " ...keluarlah ibu ingin kau makan sekarang " itu suara khas dari istri kakakku , ia merupakan perempuan baik yang sangat mencintai seorang Uchiha itachi , panggil saja ia izumi .

" baik , _Nee-san_ aku akan segera turun " kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang makan keluarga , sudah banyak orang yang menungguku termasuk,, em Hinata , tunanganku .

Mataku membulat ketika mendapati dirinya berada di samping ibuku , mereka terlihat akrab dan sesekali ayahku mengelus lembut pucuk kepalanya . Dan saat itu , bayangan gadis kecilku muncul , aku teringat dengan Sakura semasa ia masih kecil . BagaImana ia menjadi kebanggaan di rumah ini

Langkahku tertahan saat aku menatap kembali ke belakang , pintu kamar sakura . Pintu putih yang berdiri kokoh dan sudah beberapa hari penghuni kamar itu tidak ada di dalamnya .

" Selamat malam , ayah , ibu , dan hai Hinata " Ucapku canggung

" Bisakah kau sedikit romantis sasuke ? " ucap ayahku dengan nada bercandanya

Hanya gumaman yang aku katakan kepada mereka semua , setenang ini kah mereka di saar sakura tidak ada ? sungguh aneh , dan sekarang sebenarnya siapa di sini yang pantas untuk di salahkan ? Sakura kah ? ataukah orangtuaku ?

" Ayah " ucapku membuka pertanyaan ,

" Ya nak ? ada apa ? " ucap ayah menatapku tegas di ikuti dengan tatapan lembut ibuku

" Saku.. em di mana dia ? "

Suasana di dalam ruang makan mendadak sunyi , dentingan sendok dan piring yang beradu terhenti hanya dengan pertanyaan sederhanaku . Itachi menatap sedih ke arahku , namun tidak dengan ayahku yang sepertinya , , em merasa agak sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaanku .

" Sudahlah sayang , makanlah " Ucap ibu yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

" aku perlu penjelasan ayah ..dimana dia ?" ucapku melunak , berharap ayah akan menjawab pertanyaanku

" Untuk apa kau mencarinya ? biarkan adikmu memulai hidup barunya " apa dia bilang memulai hidup barunya ? sendirian? aku mencoba menetralkan perasaanku yang tercubit mendengarkan penuturan ayahku .

Sejak saat itu Sakura memang tidak pernah diperhatikan oleh ayah , hanya ibuku yang terkadang masih menganggapnya dan merawatnya dengan kasih sayang layaknya orang tua , namun hari ini berbeda diamana ibu yang selalu membela sakura ? sepertinya ibu sudah terkena virus ayah

Ku lihat ibuku hanya diam menundukan kepalanya, aku paham jika ibu mulai merasa bersalah terhadapku dan itu semua ibu lalukan untuk tetap menghormati ayahku , namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya , ibu menyayangi sakura .

" Ayah, dia anakmu ! tolong jangan mengasingkannya seperti ini , kau bisa menyuruhku pergi tapi tolong jangan dia.." ucapku menahan emosi yang hampir memuncak

" sudahlah jangan berdebat !" Itachi menengahi kekacauan yang terjadi

" _Kaa-san_ , tolong " ucapku memohon kepada ibu, nemun hanya gelengan kecil yang aku dapatkan

Kakiku melangkah pergi meninggalkan meja makan, aku tidak perduli jika ini kurang sopan atau apalah itu , yang aku butuhkan sekarang yaitu mengetahui dimana sakura dan bagaimana kondisinya . Segala kontak yang aku hubungi tidak ada satupun yang menjawab dan ini lah yang membuatku frustasi .

Kuberanikan diri untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar gadis—oh maksudku adikku,menguncinya dari dalam , mulai meneliti seluruh isi kamar yang masih meninggalkan jejak aroma khas cherry miliknya . bayangan tentangnya berpuitar kembali di otakku, air mataku kembali terjatuh , entah mengapa aku selalu cengeng jika mengingat tentangnya , bersama siapa dia sekarang , sudah makankah dia ? sehatkah keadaaannya ?

Suara handphone di dalam saku membuyarkan lamunanku , tertara nomor asing di layar hp milikku .

" Hallo ? " Ucapku

" aku baik baik saja , jalanilah kehidupanmu dengan baik , "

" saku.."

"jangan mencariku , jadilah kakak yang bisa aku andalkan , jangan mempersulit keadaan , tidak ada gunanya..."

"Sakura denga—"

" tidak ada gunanya kita menentang ayah , maka dari itu aku akan belajar mandiri mulai saat ini , jangan tanyakan aku di mana , yang jelas aku baik-baik saja dan aku akan janji tumbuh menjadi gadis yang baik "

Dan seketika sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja. Hanya satu kata yang terlintas dipikiranku " **ini semua salahku** " . Kembali jariku mencari nomor yang digunakan sakura untuk menghubungiku tapi nihil nomor tersebut sudah tidak aktif .

Sedikit percakapan bersamanya , membuatku merasa sedikit lega namun kekhawatiranku tetaplah tidak bisa dipungkiri . bagaimanapun caranya aku harus mencari sakura. Tidak perduli jika ayah harus marah , tak perduli jika aku dibenci oleh keluarga ini . Beruntunglah aku terlahir dengan sifat keras kepalaku , jadi tidak ada yang menghalangiku untuk mencari sakura.

" Kau bisa bilang untuk melupakanmu , " aku menggigit bibir bawahku kesal, sedikit menyeringai mengingat perkaatan sakur beberapa menit yang lalu ."...tapi apakah kau bisa melupakan rasa itu sa-ku-ra ? "

 **Flashback**

" Sasuke akan bertunangan " Ucap fugaku final

" Ayah ! apa maksud semua ini ? tidak! Aku tidak mau ayah ! "

Terlihat orang yang menjadi maksud tujuan fugaku memberontak tidak terima . Sedangkan gadis berambut permen kapas di samping istri fugaku hanya menunduk, meremas sedikit rok yang ia kenakan , tidak berani ikut campur dalam situasi ini.

" keputusan ayah sudah final, mengertilah kau tidak bisa terus mencintai adikmu sendiri ! "

suara fugaku meninggi , tidak ada yang berani menentang sang kepala keluarga kecuali anak keduaya. Bahkan itachi sekalipun memilih menurut jika harus dibandingkan debat dengan sang ayah .

" Tapi ? "

" Hinata , kau akan bertunangan dengan Hinata . bukan kah kau sudah mengenalnya , dia gadis yang baik dan juga cantik !"

" Ayah,kau tidak bisa memaksaku !" Sasuke memberontak

" Sasuke ! denngarkan ayah ! semua pencapaianmu hangus atau turuti saran ayah! " Fugaku berlalu meninggalkan rapat kecil di ruang tamu bersama keluarganya , melangkah mendekati sakura dan menggandeng gadiis itu keluar menuju halaman belakang rumah . Sasuke ingin mengejarnya namun tangan Mikoto mencegah niat nya .

Di halaman belakang nampak seorang ayah dan anak perempuannya yang sedang berbicara dan terlihat canggung .

" Kau paham kan? Sakura ? "

" Iya ayah , aku paham siapa aku dan bagaimana posisiku , kakak berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya . Setelah pertunangannya usai aku akan pergi "

' Maaf , aku tidak bisa kehilangan Sasuke , hanya ia yang mampu meneruskan perusahaan ayah "

Sakura menerawang ke atas , menatap langit gelap tanpa ada bintang di atas sana . Ia paham jika ayahnya memilih Sasuke untuk tinggal dibandingkan dirinya , Itachi menjadi seorang entara yang tentunya tidak akan meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya , hanya sasuke harapan satu-satunya penerus keluarga Uchiha .

" bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmuu terhadap Sasuke ? bilang saja , jangan takut " Fugaku berkata datar

" aku.."

Terdiam sejenak memikirkan konsekuensi dan segala resiko atas ucapannya .

" Aku mencintainya ayah ! "

Fugaku mematung, rahangnya mengeras mendengar pengakuan dari putri satu-satunya yang ia miliki namun emosi tetap ia tahan untuk tidak melukai Sakura . Dan semenjak pengakuan itu perubahan perlakuan Fugaku ke Sakura sudah sangat berbeda.

Namun, tanpa mereka sadari, sasuke berada di balik pintu untuk mendengar percakapan mereka . Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum mendengar kalimat yang baru berberapa detik lalu ia dengar . 

**End Flashback**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju halaman belakang , menikmati malam sendiri mungkin lebih baik daripada harus berada di dalam rumah itu dan mengacaukan semuanya . Kulirik bangku putih panjang , aku ingat ketika ia mengakui bahwa ia mencintaiku di depan ayah . Betapa beraninya seorang gadis yang baru menginjak umur 20th mengakui perasaannya seperti itu .

Hanya kalimat polos itu yang ku dengar ketika ayah mengajaknya berbicara empat mata . Jika memang kau mencintaiku mengapa kau pergi Saku.

Air kolam malam ini terasa sangat dingin , merambat melalui syaraf menjalar keseluruh tubuh , hari ini dingin sedang di mana dia ? aku merindukanmu sakura ..

" hey.." ucap seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku

" Ah, kakak .. kau mengagetkanku " ternyata itachi , hah mengganggu saja menyebalkan

" _Are you okay_ ?" seperti anak kecil kakaku mengusap kepalaku manja

" yeah , _maybe "_ ucapku singkat

" Dia akan baik-baik saja, percayalah "

" Apa kau yang menyembunyikannya ? " ucapku mengintimidasi

" hey bukan , jangan asal menuduh ..." ucapnya sembari mengikuitiku bermain air " hanya saja aku yakin gadis kecilku adalah perempuan yang kuat " itachi menerawang langit diatas kami

" aku tahu ... kak bantu aku "

" Maaf Sasuke , aku tidak bisa menentang ayah "

"Kau selalu takut .. cih "

" Ya dan kau selalu pemberani "

Kami tertawa kecil , di saat seperti ini selalu saja kakaku yang membuatku merasa lebih baik setelah sakura , sakura dan itachi memang dekat namun hanya sebatas kakak dan adik normal , tidak sepertiku yang nekat mencintai adikku sendiri .

" Sasuke ? "

" hm ?"

" kau mencintainya ? " ucap itachi dengan penuh penekanan

" Sangat "

" Semua resiko ada ditanganmu , pilihanmu menjadi penentu masa depanmu , dan keputusannya menjadi penentu karirmu di masa depan . Tolong pikirkan dengan baik , aku tidak menyalahkan kau mencintai sakura ,karena cinta tidak pernah salah , yang salah adalah pantaskah cinta itu tumbuh membesar pada orang yang kita tuju , karena bagaimanapun dia tetaplah adikmu "

" Adik yang sangat ku cintai "

Itachi tersenyum miris melihatku dan aku menangkap pandangan yang sulit diartikan dari sorot mata itachi .. entahlah apa itu .

Aku menyayangi sakura , aku paham ia adikku tapi entah mengapa perasaanku semakin menguat . Hanya dia yang mempu mengembalikan keceriaanku , hanya dia yang mampu meluluhkan kepala batuku , hanya kepada adikku aku berani bersikap manja dan menghilangkan sifat es batu

 **Akhirnya UP yaaa...**

 **Hai Silent Readers bisa dong ninggalin jejak boleh favorite/komen/vote .. hehehe**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang udah review, ini chapter di dedikasikan untuk kalian :D**

 **Semoga kalian suka , maaf kalau ada tulisan yang kurang sempurna :D**

 **SALAM SAYANG , NATA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Pernikahan ku dan Hinata akan digelar 8 bulan lagi, haah menikah di usia seperti ini bukanlah keinginanku , apalagi dengan wanita yang tidak aku cintai . Well jika itu sakura , sekarang pun aku siap .

Yeah Sakura , sudah hampir 4 bulan ini ia meninggalkanku , meninggalkan seluruh keluarga Uchiha , entah bodyguard seperti apa yang di sewa ayah untuk melindungi adikku , hingga keberadaannya pun tidak aku ketahui . Namun dengan begitu aku lega , jika aku tidak bisa menemukannya berarti ia berada dalam perlindungan orang hebat .

Tidak kah kau merindukanku ? bahkan 4 bulan kau menghliang, perasaanku tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Masa bodoh dengan Hinata , ia sudah mengetahui alasan aku dijodohkan dengan nya . semenjak bertunangan denganku Hinata seenaknya keluar masuk ke dalam kantorku , sesekali mengunjungiku dan sesekali membuat kesepakatan .

Ternyata ia bukan gadis baik ataupun polos , ck ..

Pintu kantorku terbuka , menampilkan sosok yang aku akui dia sangat cantik dan juga anggun. Dia berjalan mendekatiku ku dan duduk dihadapanku .

" Hey , sibuk ? " ucapnya

" Hn " ucapku malas

" Bagaimana tuan muda apakah kau berhasil menemukan adikmu ? " Ucap Hinata sarkas

" Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu , dan urusan sakura bukalah urusamu " ucapku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptop bermerk milikku.

" 8 bulan lagi kita akan menikah, dan aku benci itu . Kau tau aku dan pacarku sudah merencakan untuk menikah sebelum aku dan kau dinikahkan , tolong kau bicarakan dengan ayahmu soal ini ." ucapnya panjang lebar

Ya , hinata juga mengalami hal sama dengan ku , ia dilarang menikah dengan pacarnya yang hanya berprofesi sebagai dosen disalah satu perguruan tinggi , yaa bisa dipahami jika ayah hinata menentang . Karena keluarga hinata juga termasuk keluarga yang sangat berada . Ia dipaksa bertunangan denganku , tapi yakinlah sifat manisnya selama ini hanya akting untuk kedua orangtua kami.

" Menikahlah , kau tinggal bilang ayahmu " ucapku sambil mengendikan bahu

" tolong aku sasuke , dan aku akan menolongmu menemukan adikmu . " Hinata mencondongkan badannya kearahku , menopang dagu dan melanjtkan perkataannya "...bukankah kau merindukannya ? "

Kulirik ekspresi Hinata, aku menangkap keseriusan di manik indah miliknya . Aku berfikir sejenak bergulat dengan pemikiranku sendiri . haruskah aku mempercayai wanita itu .Aku memegang keningku frustasi , setiap berfikir tentang sakura , semua nya hancur , semuanya berantakan dan rinduku yang memuncak membuatku semakin ingin memakannya ketika bertemu nanti .

" Kau serius? " ucapku

" Asal kau bisa membuat pertunangan kita batal "ucap Hinata tersenyum

" Baik , tapi kumohon cepat temukan keberadaan Sakura " ucapku penuh penekanan

" Oke ,..dan ini... " Hinata bangkit dari duduknya melemparkan sebuah gulungan kertass kecil kearah ku , di sana tertera nama universitass yang tidak asing bagiku , dimana aku pernah menuntut ilmu di sana "... temukan dia di sana "

Mataku membulat , apa ? temukan dia ? sakura? Aku mematung , bagaimana wanita itu bisa menemukan sakura degan mudah ?

" terimakasih " ucapku lantang, tersenyum menatap kertas di tanganku ..

Aku menemukanmu Sakura ..

.

.

 **SAKURA POV**

Sudah 4 bulan aku memulai hidup baru di sini , sebenarnya aku tidak pergi jauh jarak kota ini dengan rumahku hanyalah 27km , tidak terlalu jauh bukan . Namun selama 4 bulan ini aku berada dalam lindungan ayah , atau lebih tepatnya kungkungan ayah . semua akses tentangku di hilangkan termasuk aksesku di universitas ini . Semuanya menjadi rahasia tidak semua orang bisa mengaksesnya kecuali orang suruhan ayah . Dan oh ini adalah salah satu universitas yang bisa dibilang ayahku adalah donatur rutin terbesar pada universitas ini , karenanya semua orang di universitasku akan menuruti ayahku .

Jahat ? tidak ! namun aku berfikir ayah egois,ia tidak ingin kehilangan Kakakku karena ia merupakan penerus perusahaannya sedangkan aku ? aku hanyalah putri kecilnya yang sangat manja yang sedang diospek untuk menjadi anak yang mandiri .

" Nona Sakura" ucap rektor universitasku , Kakashi hatake

" hah ... ii- ya ? " ucapku singkat

Semua mata tertuju kepada ku , untuk apa seorang rektor repot-repot menemui mahasiswawnya di kelas . sungguh aku tidak akan memaafkan dia jika identitas aseli ku terbongkar .

" ikut saya " kakashi mempersilakanku untuk keruangannya , sepanjang jalan rasanya ingin mengumpat dan ingin aku menjambak rambut putihnya seperti ketika aku kecil .

Ruangan bernuansa coklat lengkap dengan rak buku yang tertata rapi , tulisan kakakshi hatake terukur di meja kerjanya . ia mempersilakanku duduk .

" Bisakah lain kali kau jangan ke kelasku lagi ?" ucapku sarkas

" Maaf nona, hanya saja aku ingin sedikit mengerjaimu , hahaha " ucapnya

" Bagaimana jika identitasku sebagai keluarga uchiha terbongkar? Tolong pikirkan itu tuan ! "

" selama kau tidak menyebutkan margamu , kau aman !" ucapnya sambil membaca buku , dan aku yakin itu adalah buku yang mampu merusak otak ketika dibaca terlalu sering

" ada apa ? " ucapku

" Tingkatkan prestasimu, jika dalam ujian semester ini kau berhasil cumlaude sempurna maka aku akan mengirimmu ke luar negeri untuk pertukaran pelajaran di Australia..dan ... "

Apa ? australia ? pertukaran pelajar ? Wah, bukankah ini hebat aku kuliah di luar negeri dan itu adalah impianku .

Kakashi terlihat tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan kalimatnya ",,,, 2 bulan lagi kau akan menempuh ujian semestermu maka persiapkan diri dengan baik "

Mata Sakura berbinar mendengar penuturan orang kepercayaan sang ayah , namun apakah ini merupakah permainan ayah ? atau memang ayah menginginkanku menjadi dokter yang hebat .

" Baik paman , aku mencintaimu sangat " teriakku girang, hatiku gembira , sangat sennang , bagimana tidak impian di depan mata .

" i love you too princess "

Begitulah kami, paman sudah menganggapku sebagai anaknya sendiri . dia bukan pamanku yang sebenarnya , dia adalah orang kepercayaan ayah yang dari kecil sudah mengurusku dan aku menyanyangi nya .

tbc

haaaaaaahhh...cerita macam apa ini

tenggelamkan akuuu...

otaknya lagi ga singkron, arrgghhh

tapi kalo suka boleh dong vote , komen juga boleh,


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sebuah mobil mewah dengan warna biru metalik terlihat terparkir di halaman apartemen sederhana, seorang tuan muda yang di besarkan dari keluarga terpandang membuka pintu mobil dan melihat sekeliling apartemen dihadapannya. Apartemen itu sederhana namun sangat nyaman, tidak mewah namun udara di sini sangat nyaman.

Laki-laki dengan jas hitam itu mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju kantor penjagaan. Hanya menunjukan kartu nama dengan hormat semua security membungkukkan badannya mempersilakan sang tuan muda masuk.

"Terimakasih." Ucap lelaki itu

Dipojok kiri ia menemukan lift yang nantinya akan membawanya ke kamar 051, selama di dalam lift laki-laki itu hanya bergumam, berbicara sendiri tanpa ada suara menyiapkan suatu kalimat untuk ia ucapkan nanti.

Ia menekan tombol bel yang ada di dekat pintu kamar 051, tempampanglah seorang gadis dengan celemek dan bando pink yang sedang berkutat dengan apartemen kecilnya.

"kakak." Ucapnya kaget

"Apa kabar?." lelaki itu tersenyum

Belum dipersilakan untuk masuk namun dia sudah menerobos masuk dan duduk di sofa warna warni milik gadis itu. Pemilik apartemen hanya menghela nafasnya kasar, tidak menyangka jika ia akan bertemu dengan kakak tertuanya, Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura membereskan celemek dan menyudahi kegiatan bersih-bersihnya, ia menatap kakaknya sekilas sebelum memulai percakapan,

"Ada perlu apa? Tidak biasanya kakak ke sini mendadak. " ucap sakura

"Hanya rindu adikku," pungkas Itachi

''Silakan di minum.'' Sakura menyodorkan secangkir kopi panas lengkap dengan waffle di sampingnya

''Bagaimana perasaanmu ?''

''Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sehat dan berangkat kuliah setiap hari'' sakura berucap asal

''Ku dengar kau akan ke Australia?''

"Jika aku memenuhi syarat"

"Selamat, aku turut senang dan berusahalah.'' Itachi mengusap kepala adiknya

"Rambutmu?" Itachi menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Ah, ini hanya wig kak, aku pikir sayang sekali untuk kehilangan rambut merah mudaku, aku hanya memakai kacamata besar ini dan menguncir dua rambutku ketika dikampus." Pungkas sakura

"Kau sedang menyamar atau sedang apa ?'' Itachi berdecih

Sakura yang mendengar kalimat dari sang kakak hanya terdiam, ia bisa merasakan jika kakaknya sebenarnya sangat perduli dengan keadaannya yang sekarang ini. Alih-alih mencegah sang ayah, membantah sang ayah saja ia sangat takut, bahkan istri yang sekarang bersamanya adalah hasil pernikahan karena dijodohkan untung saja Itachi dan istirinya bisa saling mencintai.

''Aku harus membayar semua dosaku bukan ?'' Sakura menatap langit-langit apartemennya

''Benar, kau sudah berdosa gadis kecil. Ha ha ha'' Itachi tertawa, dan sakura ikut menertawakan ucapan sang kakak

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, aku merasa bersalah dengan ayah dan ibu, mencintai kakak sendiri merupakan salah satu kebodohan dan jika sekarang ayah melakukan ini untukku ya mau tidak mau aku harus melakukannya, termasuk menyembunyikan marga dan mengubah penampilanku." Jelas sakura final

"maafkan aku Saku," jeda Itachi

"Tak apa, em bagaimana kabarnya?" sakura membuka topik baru

"Dia terus mencarimu, sepertinya dia cinta mati kepadamu', ha ha ha'' Itachi menyesap kopi pahitnya

"Begitukan? Pernikahannya?"

"4 bulan lagi, kau dijinkan untuk datang?" tanya sang kakak

"tidak." sakura tertawa

.

.

.

"Bagaimana filmnya?." Ucap itachi

"Sangat mengesankan, aku harap Alita akan bahagia nantinya."

Gadis berambut merah apel itu sudah selesai menonton film dengan sang kakak, setelah percakapan berat dia apartemennya beberapa jam yang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk pergi menonton film yang sedang _booming_ akhir-akhir ini.

"Tuan Itachi" ucap seorang sekertaris itach yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya

"Ada apa Sasori, berhenti memanggilku tuan muda !'' ucap itachi

''Ah, sekarang tidak sedang di kantor, maaf lupa brader, itu siapa?" ucap Sasori menunjuk sakura yang sedang menggandeng lengan Itachi

''Adiknya Sara,'' pungkas itachi

''Oh, sakura apa kabar ? lama sekali tidak bertemu adik kecil, dia untukku ya'' Sasori menggoda Itachi

Sedangkan yang sedang digoda sebenarnya berada dihadapannya,menertawakan Sasori dalam hati dan ingat jika ia terlalu pintar untuk menutupi wajah -sakuranya-, padahal sakura hanya mengenakan kacamata dan menguncir dua rambutnya, menggunakan softlense dan make up yang lebih tebal dibanding biasanya.

''Tidak, sayang sekali jika adik perempuanku satu-satunya harus mendapatkan kau.''Itachi terkekeh

"Ah, pelit sekali, oh ya nona siapa namamu?" Sasori menjabat tangan sakura sepihak

"Em, nama ? Etto, aku …" Sakura gelagapan

"Kayla." Sanggah Itachi

Sakura membelalakan matanya, Kayla? Darimana kakaknya mendapatkan nama seperti itu?

Setelah berbincang cukup lama, Sakura dan Itachi kembali ke apartemen milik Sakura. Rencananya hari ini sangat sukses mengingat ia memang berniat untuk menyenangkan adik perempuannya. Tas penuh belanjaan sang adik senantiasa di bawa oleh anak tertua dari keluarga Uchiha.

Tak lama setelah itu, Itachi berpamitan untuk pulang karena Sara memintanya untuk ditemani belanja kebutuhan bulanan. Maklum mereka sudah menikah dan akan segara dikaruniai seorang anak, kehidupan Itachi akan disibukan mengurus anak, istri dan adiknya tentunya setelah anaknya lahir di dunia.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, ada sebuah amplop merah yang berada di meja apartemen miliknya, amplop itu terabaikan setelah sekian jam dan baru dibuka sakura pada keesokan harinya ketika ia bersiap untuk kuliah. Ini hari senin dan Sakura tidak menyukai hari ini, pelajaran begitu membosankan tiadak ada praktik hanya teori teori saja. Jurusan kedokteran memang cukup membuat sakura frustasi, jika itu praktik Sakura akan senang menerima, jika itu teori sakura akan tidur. Berterimakasihlah kepada keluarga Uchiha sejak kecil ia sudah mendapat bimbingan belajar hingga ia sekarang tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas.

"Berkas apa ini?" Sakura membuka berkas itu perlahan

Sebuah tulisan yang tidak Sakura sangka tertulis di dalam amplop merah itu, sebuah kalimat ancaman untuk menjauhi sang paman dan melupakan niatnya ke Australia. Ia melipat kembali surat itu dan membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah, tentu saja ia tidak tinggal diam, gadis itu kemudian menghubungi Kakashi menceritakan segalanya tentang isi surat kaleng itu.

"Apakah ada yang tidak menyukaimu di kelas?" ucap Kakashi

"Entahlah paman, mereka tidak ada yang tau bahwa aku uchiha Sakura, untuk apa mereka membenciku ? " sakura menghela nafas pelan

"Kau itu jenius, pasti banyak yang tidak menyukaimu,"Jelas Kakashi

"Ngomong-omong bagaimana ujianku ? lolos untuk ke Australis?" Sakura mengganti topik

"Lolos, semuanya sudah paman urus, namun ada satu masalah"

''Apa ?

''Pihak universitas menginginkan identitas lengkapmu, yang artinya harus ada ayah ibu dan segala macam tentangmu"

"Apakah aku terancam batal ke sana?." Sakura mulai frustasi

"Akan aku usahakan _Princess,_ ngomong omong mau jadi anak paman?'' tawak Kakashi

Sakura membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa pamannya menawarkan sesuatu hal yang sangat tidak lucu tersebut. Kakashi yang antusias akan jawaban Sakura hanya terkekeh geli melihat sakura yang sedang bingung.

"Lebih baik paman diskusikan saja dengan ayah" ucapnya

"Sepertinya tuan Fugaku akan setuju"

"Diskusikan dulu, jangan mengambil langkah sendiri aku tidak mau paman salah langkah dan dihujat ayah, jika paman meminta saran ayah dan ayah yang memutuskan meskipun itu hal yang salah, maka paman tidak akan disalahkan karena itu keputusan ayah" jelas Sakura

"Menghawatirkanku?" Kakashi tersenyum

"Berisik paman dasar" Sakura masih dalam mode Tsunderenya

Setelah perdebatan Panjang akhirnya sakura keluar dari ruang rektor, dan kembali ke kelasnya. Hari ini pelajaran guru Kurenai, namun Sakura tidak memiliki semangat untuk itu. Pikirannya kembali terlempar kepada Sasuke, semenjak ia mengganti nomor dan suma ID sosial medianya sama sekali gadis itu tidak mengontak sang kakak.

Rindu, satu kata itu yang sekarang tepat menggambarkan kondisi Sakura saat ini. Ia begitu merindukan sang Kakak, ia mencoba untuk menghapus perasaan itu meskipun hati kecilnya menolak untuk melupakan.

Yang ia harapkan sekarang adalah ketenangan, hatinya mulai gundah memikirkan sang kakak, urusannya ke Australia dan siapa pengirim surat kaleng itu. Sakura mengangkat tangannya,

''Miss bolehkah saya ijin, saya sedang tidak enak badan" Sakura memberanikan diri

Semua mahasiswa menoleh kearah sumber suaras, benar aja sakura sekarang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja, meskipun make up yang digunakan sudah ON namun tetap saja wajah orang sakit itu gampang dibedakan.

"Badan kamu panas, silakan pulang saja nona'' Kurenai memberikan kelonggaran kepada sakura

"Terimakasih''

Cukup lega rasanya jika dosen yang tergolong galak tersebut memberika ijin untuk pulang, entah mengapa tiba-tiba menjadi sangat pusing, taxi yang baru saja iya tumpangi mengantarkan dengan selamat sampai apartemen, Sakura tidak menghiraukan sapaan dari security di depan yang menyapanya, ia fokus terhadap rasa dingin yang kini menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Tanpa basa basi ia segera meminum paracetamol untuk meredakan panas tubuhnya, ia memang demam suhu tubuhnya panas namu yang dirasakan sakura adalah rasa dingin.

 **SASUKE POV**

Akhirnya rapatku selesai dengan baik, perusahaan Sabaku corp mau menandatangi kontrak untuk bekerjasama dengan Uchiha corp. Namun, entah mengapa perasaanku sangat tidak nyaman, tidak tenang rasanya. Aku melirik kertas yang lalu seminggu Hinata berikan kepadaku, membaca sebuah alamat yang tidak jauh dari kota ini, kemudian aku mengambil kunci mobil dan melesat menuju alamat tersebut.

"apartemen yang sederhana namun nyaman"

Aku mengamati situasi sekitarnya, menelisik satu persatu kondisi dilingkungan sakura tinggal. aku mendecih pelan saat menyadari jika apartemen yang ditinggali sakura merupakan salah satu asset usaha dari keluarga uchiha.

"Masih banyak apartemen yang ayah punya, kenapa menempatkan dia di apartemen paling sederhana"

Sangat tidak mungkin jika aku masuk kedalam apartemen ini dengan pakaian seperti ini, pasti penjaga di depan akan memblokir akses masukku ke sana. Lantas aku menari cara agar bisa masuk ke sana secara normal tanpa melukai satpam di sana.

"Untuk hari ini aku mempelajari situasinya terlebih dahulu, untuk selanjutnya aku akan menemuimu Sakura. "

Aku kembali ke rumah lebih awal, dan ku temukan kedua orang tuaku yang sudah berada di rumah, lengkap dengan Itachi dan Sara di sana. Ibu tersenyum menyambutku, ayah masih setia dengan remote TV ditangannya, sedangkan pasangan suami istir itu sedang asyik memilih pakaian untuk calon bayinya nanti.

''Yo, adikku sudah pulang'' Ucap kakaku itahi

''Sasu, bagaimana rapatnya ? lancar ?'' ucap ibuku

''Jangan terlalu malas, kau harus bisa melebihi ayah dan kakakmu'' dan ya itu suara ayahku

Sedangkan Nee-san hanya tersenyum lembut ke arahku, aku membatin bagaimana mereka berdua bisa bahagia dan saling jatuh cinta melalui perjodohan. Berbicara soal perjodohan, aku teringat akan pesan Hinata untuk berbicara kepada ayah.

"Ayah, aku ingin bicara" ucap Sasuke final

"Sakura? Jangan membahasnya"

Belum sempat aku membuka pembicaraan, ayahku sudah menuduhku membicarakan sakura dan entah mengapa aku langsung tersulut emosi dan mengurungkan niatku untuk berbicara kepada ayah.

"Kau egois" ucapku sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas Kasur dengan ukuran queensize, ini merupakan kamar sakura hanya berbaring di atas kasurnya aku sudah mampu mencium aroma khas miliknya. Kamar yang tidak pernah diubah penataan semenjak dia pergi, dan masih dengan parfum ruangan yang sama yaitu aroma strawberry. Aku sengaja meminta maid untuk tidak mengganti parfum ruanga ini.

Perlahan mataku menjadi berat, sepertinya aku mengantuk sekali. Mataku terpejam dan aku terbawa ke dunia mimpi, berharap bertemu dengan adikku namun malah kejadiannya sebaliknya ingatan lama kembali berputar dalam mimpiku.

 _ **4 tahun yang lalu**_

Aku pada saat itu masih berumur 20 tahun sedangkan sakura 16 tahun, awal mula dari kekhilafan kami berdua dimulai. Perasaanku pada sakura sudah tumbuh di aku berumur 18tahun, pada saat itu sakura masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama. Selama 2 tahun aku memendam perasaanku sendiri, tidak memberitahu siapaun dan mencoba untuk melupakan bahkan membuang perasaan tabu ini.

Semenjak aku melihat sakura tumbuh menjadi lebih dewasa entah mengapa aku selalu merasakan debaran aneh yang muncul setiap aku melakukan skinship dengan sakura. Wajar saja jika seorang kakak beradik melakukan skinship, namun sepertinya aku mulai tidak normal.

Saat sakura terlelap dalam mmpinya, aku diam diam pergi ke kamarnya dan memperhatikan gadis itu, begitu cantik dan sangat menawan batinku kala itu. Hingga puncak perasaanku meledak ketika aku melihat sakura Bersama dengan seorang teman laki-lakinya, anak laki-laki mencoba untuk mencium sakura dihalaman belakang rumahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada adikku brengsek" ucapku lantang kala itu

"Ma- ma- maaf.''laki-laki itu lari dan meninggalkan sakura yang masih mematung ketakutan

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGANNYA ?.'' aku kehilangan kendali dan membentaknya begitu keras

Sakura semakin takut melihat aku yang begitu marah, pelupuk matanya sudah hampir menangis kemudian aku membawanya ke rumah secara paksa.

"Nii-chan, aku tidak melakukan apa apa dengan Teika, lepaskan aku" ucapnya pelan

"Sasuke-NIi, sakit lepaskan" sakura tetap merintih

Aku tidak perduli, yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana membuat adikku jera dengan kelakuannya. Bisa dibilang aku super protektif terhadapnya, seperti, jangan main dengan laki-laki manapun, jangan pacaran, sekolah dengan baik, jangan pulang sendirian, tidak ada kencan dengan laki-laki selain keluarga, dan harus mendapatkan maksimal peringkat 5.

Aturan itu aku yang menciptakan, hal itu semata-mata untuk menyibukan sakura dengan kegiatan belajarnya untuk meraih nilai bagus dan supaya ia tidak berani bermain dengan laki-laki. Cukup egois memang, biar saja toh sakura selama ini belum pernah protes dan selalu menurut kepadaku, namun hari ini berbeda ia sudah membuatku marah.

"Sekarang jawab, apa yang kau kakukan dengannya" ucapnya

"Tidak, _Nii-san_ ia hanya ingin membantuku mengambil semut dibelakang telingaku" ucapnya lantang penuh keberanian

Heeehh, ternyata adikku pemberani juga setelah hampir menangis.

"Alasan, kau pikir aku percaya?" ucapku tak mau kalah

"Aku berbicara jujur, aku tidak menipumu'' ucapnya

Aku masih memojokan sakura di dinding kamarku, mengunci pergerakannya, tubuh kami sangat dekat hingga sakura memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, kedua tanganku menahan tangan sakura tidak memberikan ceah untuk dia kabur dari kungkunganku.

Aku mencari kebenaran dari mimik wajahnya, dan sepertinya ia tidak berbohong, aku sengaja memancing emosinya lagi,karena ketika sakura marah akan menambah kecantikannya,

"Jangan melakukan skinship dengan pria lain, bahkan sampai berani berciuman" aku mengintimidasinya

"AKU MENGERTI, SEKARANG LEPASKAN AKU" ucapnya lantang

''Kiss'' perintahku

Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya dan mencium pipiku,

" .aa bukan disitu,"

Aku mencondongkan kepalaku menyamakan dengan wajah Sakura, ia begitu bingung dan salah tingkah ketika aku menatapnya lekat.

"Eh, sasu—"

CUP ….

Dengan tanpa berdosa aku berhasil mengecup bibir adikku, sedikit menarik tengkuk milik sakura untuk memperdalam ciuman kami, tidak ada penolakan dan pemberontakan dari gadis dalam dekapanku, sepeti mendapatkan lampu hijau aku sedikit melumat bibir sakura dan memberika gigitan kecil.

Sakura kehilangan nafas, aku melepaskan ciuman kami dan membiarkan sakura mendapatkan oksigennya. Dia menatapku tak percaya, tubuhnya meremang dan lemas dengan sigap aku menangkapnya dan mendudukan di sofa kamarku.

"Jangan mengecewakan kakak lagi, atau hukumanmu lebih dari itu" aku mengecup keningnaya pelan

"Kenapa?" Ucapnya

"Pokoknya kakak tidak suka melihat kamu Bersama laki-laki, aku khwatir jika kau dipermainkan mereka sakura, kakak takut kamu sakit hati." Terangku kepadanya kala itu

Setelah kejadian ciuman sebagai hukuman,

Entah siapa yang memulai, kami semakin sering melakukannya, bahkan ciuman dibibir sudah menjadi rutinitas kami, aku meyakinkannya jika ciuman antar saudara itu sah-sah saja dan wajar. Padahal pada faktanya itu merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Yak karena Sakura selalu menurutiku sepertinya ia tidak keberatan.

Hingga pada akhirnya, aku mendapatkan pengakuan dari Sakura pada malam hari Ulangtahunya yang ke 16 tahun.

"Nii-san" ucapnya

"Ya?"

"Kisseu" ucapnya

Permintaan seperti ini bukan menjadi hal yang aneh bagi kami berdua, sepertinya racun incest ku sudah menular ke Sakura. Tanpa aba aba kami berciuman hingga 10menit lamanya, saling memberikan kenyaman dan menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau selalu suka menciumku" ucapnya lucu

"Kau manis saying" ucapku

"di sini rasanya mau meledak" ucapnya sambil menunjuk arah jantungnya berada

"Saku" ucapku pelan

"iya?"

"Kakak cinta kamu, kamu mau pacaran sama kakak?"

"Apa boleh? Kita kan saudara"

"Aku tidak perduli, aku mencintaimu, dadaku sesak setiap melihatmu dengan laki-laki lain, dan jantungku seperti akan meledak sama sepertimu"

"Sepertinya aku menyukai kakak juga"

Sakura memelukku, menyembunyikan wajah maunya diceruk leher milikku, entah ini dinamakan sebuah pengakuan atau penerimaan yang jelas aku sangat bahagia.

Hingga pada akhirnya suatu ketika, kami ketahuan … pada saat itu….. dan detik itu….. kami dipisahkan

" Sakuuraa .." suara baritone milik anak kedua fugaku dan Mikoto mulai menggema diruang tengah , pria itu nampak sedang kebingungan mencari keberadaan sang adik yang sedari tadi melarikan diri dari hadapannya .

" Hn, _Nii-chan_ janji tidak akan menjahilimu lagi " ucap Sasuke frustasi

Begitulah Sasuke, selalu memberikan Sakura hukuman jika sang adik tercintanya membangkang atau melanggar peraturan yang telah mereka sepakati. Berputar-putar dari ruang keluarga, halaman dan dapur bahkan kamar Sakura, Sasuke belum menemukan keberadaan sang adik.

Sudah 20 menit ia mecari keberadaan sang adik, ia menggeram frustasi menyisir rambut raven miliknya ke belakang. Sasuke hanya ingin memberikan sedikit hukuman untuk sang adik karena sudah berani pulang dengan teman laki-laki di kampusnya, bukannya apa – apa hanya saja Sasuke merasa sedikit kesal.

" Kau kenapa Nak?" Suara lembut Uchiha Mikoto menyapa tilinga Sasuke

" Tak apa _Kaa-san_ " Ucap Sasuke singkat

Namun sang ibu tidak mudah percaya begitu saja, karena mimik wajah Sasuke hanya terlihat seperti ini jika menyangkut dengan adiknya, Ya Uchiha Sakura.

" Kalian itu sudah dewasa, kau sudah 24 tahun dan Sakura sudah 21 tahun bisakah kalian bersikap lebih dewasa sedikit, setiap hari _kaa-san_ heran melihat kalian yang masih bermain _hide and seek_ setiap hari " Wanita paruh baya menasehati putera keduanya

" Hn _, Kaa-san_ " Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan sang ibu , Mikoto hanya menghela nafas kenapa putranya yang kedua sangat mirip denga suamiya " Irit kalimat" . Dan Mikoto paham jika Sasuke hanya akan berbicara panjang lebar jika bersama adiknya.

Satu hal yang membuat Mikoto mengganjal adalah kedekatan diantara keduanya, hingga akhirnya kekhawatiran Mikoto benar adanya . Ia medapati mereka berdua sedang berciuman di dalam kamar Sasuke setelah Sasuke bingung mencari Sakura.

" Akhirnya aku menemukanmu " Sasuke tidak menyangka jika adiknya akan bersembunyi di ruang piala miliknya, dan gadis itu tertidur dalam posisi meringkuk . Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kasar

" Sebegitu menakutkannkah aku sehingga kau bersembunyi hingga ketiduran " Sasuke mengakat tubuh ringkih adiknya ,membawanya ke atas kasur king size miliknya , ia suka mengamati adiknya yang sedang tertidur dan ia tak akan melewatkan moment berharga ini .

Lengan kokohnya perlahan bergerak, jemarinya menyentuh lembut pipi chubby milik Sakura , senyuman langka milik Sasuke berkembang di sana . Ya, hanya pada adiknya dia bisa bersikap seperti orang gila , gila karena telah mencintai adiknya

" _Onii-chan_ " Sakura sedikit terlonjak mendapati siapa yang ada di sampingnya

" Tampaknya aku menganggu tidur nyenyakmu _princess_ " ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

" _Nii-san_ , maafkan aku " Sakura sedikit bergetar menatap tatapan kakaknya yang seketika berubah menjadi mengintimidasi

" Hukumanmu sayang " ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura, dan itu membuat sang adik sedikit bergidik ngeri mendapati kakaknya dengan sifatnya yang sekarang .

Sasuke dapat berubah menjadi mengerikan jika mereka sedang berdua bersama sang adik, ujung bibirnya terangkat keatas seolah telah menyiapkan hukuman untuk Sakura. " Mati kau, kakakmu sangat marah Sakura " gumamnya dalam hati

Dan .. CUPP

Bibir yang lebih tua mulai mencapai bibir milik yang lebih muda, menyalurkan sedikit kekesalan yang telah ia dapatkan sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Sakura sedikit memberontak karena kakaknya terlalu kasar saat menciumnya, namun nihil Sasuke semakin gencar menikmati bibir ranum sang adik . Hingga pada akhirnya sang ibu mengetahui apa yang tlah mereka perbuat .

" SASUKE ..SAKURA .. APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" Ucap Mikoto berteriak

" _Kaa-san_ ? " Ucap mereka kompak, Sakura sontak menundukan kepalanya

" Sasuke, jelaskan semua ini " Mikoto tidak bisa menahan emosinya

Perempuan yang melahirkan kedua insan yang tengah bercumbu dihadapannya terkulai lemas, tubuhnya ambruk menyentuh lantai dingin yang sekarang tidak terasa dingin karena emosi yang tangah meluap. Sasuke mendekati sang ibu, mencoba membantu sang ibu berdiri , sedangkan Sakura mematung di tempat, menatap kosong lantai berwarna navy milik sang kakak.

" _Kaa-san_ , aku bisa.."

" Hentikan, apa yang kau lakukan SASUKE ! " Sang ibu mulai menangis

" Ada apa ini ? " Sang kepala keluarga menyusul mendengar teriakan sang istri.

Sakura yang mendengar teriaan sang ayah memunduk semakin dalam, air matanya jatuh , ia terlalu takut untuk berhadpan dengan sang ayah , berbeda dengan Sasuke , kakaknya malah berdiri menghadap sang ayah .

" Maaf ayah " ucap Sasuke sopan

" apa maksudnya? " fugaku kebingungan menatap ketiga orang yang sedang berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri-sendiri

" Mereka! mereka berciuman!" Mikoto bergetar

" APA?" Fugaku menatap geram kearah sang putra yang ia banggakan selama ini

" Ayah aku bisa jel— PLAAKKK " Sebuah tampara telak mendarat di pipi putih milik Sasuke, Sakura yang melihat adega di depannya hanya menatap sendu sang kakak. Ini semua salahnya, jika saja Sakura mengabaikan perasaan sang kakak mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi, namun jatuh cinta tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja kepada siapa kita jatuh cinta itulah yang sekarang menjadi masalah.

Pukulan fugaku siap untuk mengenai pipi merahnya untuk kedua kalinya, hingga tangan Sakura berhasil menyingkirkan tangan kekar sang ayah.

" Ayah jangann " Ucap Sakura menatap sang ayah penuh dengan kesedihan,

SAKURAAA…

Aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu, mengusap wajahku gusar ….

Sakura apa kau baik baik saja ..

TO BE CONTINUE

Hujat saya..hujat ajaa..hampir 2 tahun menghilang

Maafkan karena sempat menunda lama cerita ini.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca kembali, jika lupa jalan ceritanya bisa di baca ulang dari chapter 1 biar makin makin bapernya..

Kritik dan saran tetep ditunggu

Jangan lupa VOTE dan FOLLOW cerita ini

-BRENDA-


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **H-2 AUSTRALIA**

Seorang gadis dengan surai pink sebahu terlihat sedang susah payah mengatur wig yang tengah ia kenakan, ia berniat untuk menggerai rambutnya hari ini, tanpa kuncir dua seperti biasa ia mencoba mengubah penampilannya, jangan lupakan softlens yang sudah ia kenakan membuat matanya menjadi lebih besar seperti boneka. Berterimakasihlah kepada make up yang mampu mengubah seorang Sakura Uchiha menjadi Sakura Hatake.

Setelah melalui perdebatan dan pertimbangan panjang, Fugaku menerima tawaran dari Kakakshi untuk memberikan marga Hatake kepada Sakura. Sakura yang awalnya lega sekaligus sedikit kecewa mengapa ayahnya rela memberikan marga lain pada nama putrinya. Orang lain yang tidak memahami situasi dan kondisi berfikir jika Sakura Uchiha sedang pergi ke luar negeri untuk belajar di sana selama beberapa tahun, tapi faktanya sakura masih di sini masih dalam satu provinsi dengan sang keluarganya.

"Jadi mulai sekarang aku adalah anak paman Kakashi?" ucapnya pada pantulan cermin

"Antara ayah yang masih memikirkan kuliahku dan prestasiku atau mungkin ayah memang sudah tidak menginginkanku untuk menjadi puterinya." Gadis itu tiba tiba saja menjadi tidak bersemangat

Setelah berdialog dengan cermin akhirnya Sakura mengunjungi sebuah Café di dekar apartemennya, ia sudah memiliki janji dengan seseorang untuk bertemu sebelum ia bertandang ke negara seberang.

Meja dengan nomor 10 sudah terlihat ada seseorang yang tengah menunggu, orang tersebut tersenyum simpul ketika bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Sayang, apa kabarmu? Maafkan aku yang hanya jarang mengunjungimu, kau begitu kurus" Sesal wanita paruh baya tersebut

"Tidak apa-apa ibu, aku sudah besar dan aku baik-baik saja, lihat pipiku semakin berisi." Sakura menghibur sang ibu

"Bagaimana? Australia sudah menunggumu!" seru sang ibu antusias

"Iya bu, aku sangat senang. Meskipun hanya beberapa bulan di sana aku merasa sangat bersyukur."

"Anakku memang hebat." Ucapnya sambal mengelus pucuk kepala sakura

"Ayah bagaimana?" Sakura mengalihkan topik

"Ayahmu sehat, kau tau aku sudah memintanya untuk membuatmu kembali ke rumah dan menyudahi drama tidak masuk akal ini, enak saja anak perempuanku menyandang marga lain." Mikoto terlihat kesal mengingat perbuatan suaminya

"Sudahlah, ini hukumanku bu, ibu tidak perlu khawatir." Ucapnya menenangkan

"Tapi bukankah itu jahat, kau seolah di kirim keluar negeri padahal kau masih di sini dengan identitas lain, bahkan penampilanmu berubah." Mikoto mulai terisak

"Aku baik, ibu jangan menangis, aku tidak bias melihat ibu menangis." Pungkas Sakura

"Ibu berjanji akan membuatmu bahagian nanti, percayalah"

"ibu sudah membahagiakanku"

Mereka lantas berpelukan, hari itu rencana ingin meminta restu kepasa kedua orang tuanya namun yang datang hanyalah Mikoto, dan berakhir dengan membuat mereka mengibahkan Fugaku.

Bagaimana bisa seorang ayah hanya memberatkan kasih sayangnya kepada satu anak saja, Sasuke dianggap memiliki potensi besar, bahkan Itachi hanya dipercayai untuk mengurus kantor cabang. Padahal jika dilihat lebih lanjut, Itachi adalah anak pertama dan seharusnya ia yang menjalankan perusahaan utama, namun Itachi tidak keberatan karena ia menyadari jika Sasuke lebih mampu melaksanakan semuanya.

.

.

Fugaku sedang berada dalam kondisi penuh amarah, hari ini sasuke datang meminta pernikahannya dengan Hinata untuk dibatalkan. Ditambah lagi Hinata datang bersama orang tuanya yang juga memohon pembatalan pernikahannya dibatalkan.

Hal ini cukup membuat Fugaku menjadi naik darah dan sempat memukul sudut bibir Sasuke, sang empu yang terkena pukulan hanya tersenyum kecut memaklumi kebiasaan sang ayah yang memah suka memukul jika anaknya mempunyai salah.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Sasuke menemui orang tua Hinata membicarakan pernikahan mereka.

" _Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, saya memohon kepada Paman untuk mebatalkan pernikahan kami." Sasuke membungkukan badannya, kemudian kembali duduk_

" _Papa, aku mohon aku mencintai Naruto." Hinata memohon dengan mantap_

" _Bagaimana bias kalian melakukan ini terhadap kami!" Hiashi marah menatap kedua anak muda dihadapannya tidak percaya_

" _Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan Sasuke?" ucap Hiashi menuduh Sasuke_

" _Aku yang menginginkan ini, dan Sasuke juga mencintai wanita lain." Ucap Hinata_

" _Paman jangan khawatir, untuk bantuan perusahaan dan kerjasama aku tidak akan membatalkannya asal paman mampu berkerjasama dengan jujur. Mohon maaf sebelumnya saya sudah menyelidiki perusahaan Hyuga corp. Saya akan membatu paman jika paman bisa bekerja dengan baik tanpa melakukan penipuan lagi." Ucap sasuke final_

 _Hiasi yang merasa terpojokan atas pernyatan dari Sasuke lantas hanya menatap kedua anak dihadapannya dengan serius. Apa yang akan dikatakan rekan kerjanya jika pernikahan yang sudah di rencakan menjadi batal, betapa mealunya keluarga Hyuga dan keluarga Uchiha._

" _Paman? Bagaimana?" ucapnya_

" _Ayahmu, lantas bagaimana dengan dia!" Hiasi memegang kepalanya_

" _Kita hadapi bersama, yakinlah semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Hitana_

Entah keberanian darimana Hinata dan Sasuke mampu memojokan kedua orang tuanya, Hinata membantu Sasuke berdiri, sedangkan Hiashi menenangkan Fugaku yang cukup kaget.

"Terima saja ayah, lagipula kita tidak akan rugi jika berkerja sama dengan Hyuga corp karena mereka memiliki artis-artis dengan potensi yang baik, mereka sedang membutuhkan uang karena artis utama mereka mengundurkan diri, jika kita menyatu dengan Hyuga cabang entertainment milik kita bisa semakin melebar, dan kedua perusahaan akan memiliki keuntungan besar." Sasuke menjelaskan strategi rencana kedepannya

"Kerjasama ini tidak akan merugikan salah satu pihak, jika kita bekerja dengan baik maka keuntungan akan semakin baik." Ucap Hinata

Fugaku memikirkan kalimat Hinata dan Sasuke penuh pertimbangan, hingga pada akhirmya ia pun mengiyakan permintan keduanya. Cukup lega bagi Hinata karena Sasuke dan dirinya tidak dibunuh oleh Fugaku.

"Kalian berdua boleh pergi, dan kau Sasuke tetap di sini." Pungkas Fugaku

Hinata dan Hishi pergi meningalkan ruangan pimpinan tertinggi Uchiha Corp. Meninggalkan anak dan ayah yang memiliki egoistic yang tinggi dalam satu ruangan, mungkin jika aura mereka terlihat semuanta sudah menjadi hitam.

"Apa rencanamu sebenarnya?" Fugaku menuntut

"Hinata punya pacar yah, dan aku tidak bisa menikah dengannya hanya karena kerjasama ini"

"Jangan coba-coba kembali kepada Sakura"

"mengancamku?" Sasuke menyeringai

"Jangan macam-macam Sasuke." Pungkas Fugaku emosi

"Ayah tega membiarkan Sakura sendirian, di mana dia?"

"Luar negeri"

"Pembohong" Sasuke berlalu pergi, berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu ruangan Fugaku.

 **SASUKE POV**

Bagaimana bisa ayah berbohong soal keberadaan Sakura, jika memang Sakura tinggal di tempat itu aku akan ke sana sekarang juga. Ia menyalakan mobilnya bersiap menuju apartemen Sakura, namun handphone miliknya bergetar memampangkan nama Itachi di sana.

 **Line**

 **Kakak -** _ **Dimana kau?**_

 _ **Menuju surga. Ada apa?**_

 **Kakak –** _ **Temui aku di tempat biasa.**_

 _ **OKE.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ah sial, mengapa si tua itu harus menggangguku, mau tidak mau aku harus menemuinya. Aku mulai mengendarai mobil melalui jalanan padat untuk menemukan sebuah Café favorit kami bertiga, ya dengan sakura tentunya (dahulu).

Aku menepikan mobil, memarkir dengan rapi kemudian berjalan menuju café yang telah diucapkan si kriput tadi. Aku masuk melalui pintu belakang karena kakaku mengajak duduk di sofa bagian belakang.

"Kenapa lama sekali dia."

"Ada apa aku sudah sampai." Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datarnya

"Mau minum apa?" tawar Itcahi

"Americano." Ucap sasuke singkat

Kemudian Itachi memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan dan minuman kesukaan mereka.

"Kenapa pesan banyak kak?" Aku kaget ketika Itchi memesan beberapa makanan

"Kau itu harus makan, kau itu perlu nutrisi untuk berpikir normal." Itachi berucap asal

"Langsung saja ada apa?" ucapku kesal

"Apa kau tidak mengenali seseorang di sini selain aku?." Sesuai yang diharapkan ia selalu memberiku teka teki busuk.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru café, mulai dari bagian lesehan, kursi kayu dan sofa yang ada di sekelilingku.

"Lebih cermat Sasu-chan."

"Diam, sebentar."

Aku mulai curiga denga perempuan paruh baya yang sedang mengobrol dengan wanita berambut merah apel, dan itu sepertinya adalah ibuku.

"Kak, itu- itu –itu di sana!" Aku menunjuk arah perempuan itu

"Itu ibu kan?" aku berucap pelan

"Benar." Itachi memberika jempol kepadaku dengan senyum khasnya

"Kaa-s….."

"Jangan dipanggil bodoh." Pungkas Itachi membekap mulutku

Aku mendengar penjelasan Itachi hingga selesai, ternyata ada maksud seorang kakak yang baik mengajak adiknya makan di sini pada hari kerja yang dimana biasanya Itachi sangat sibuk.

Sasuke memandang punggung Mikoto, dan ia penasaran dengan gadis berambut merah dengan kacata besar yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Tapi, ibu bersama siapa?" Ucapku penasaran

"Adik kita." Itachi dengan polos menyebutkan jika itu adalah Sakura

"Hah?"

Aku menganga kabet, bagaimana bisa sakura sekarang menjadi seperti itu, dia menjadi lebih dewasa dengan riasan yang bisa dikatakan cukup membuat pangkling, dan kacamata itu serta rambut panjang merah apel yang ia gerai membuat penampilannya sangat beda.

'Kau merindukannya bukan? Silakan kau lihat dia dari jauh, jangn mencoba untuk menemuinya sekarang, aku dengar sakura akan ke Australia untuk pertukaran pelajar." Itachi menjelaskan

"Dia meninggalkan jepang? Berapa lama? Kapan?" Aku sungguh penasaran

" Hanya 3 bulan, ia berangkat lusa."

"Sasu, jangan membuat keluarga kecewa, dia adikmu. Jika kau bisa berjanji kepada ayah untuk menghentikan niatmu kepada Sakura, ayah pasti sudah meminta Sakura kembali ke rumah." Itachi menasehati

Bukannya aku tidak perduli, aku sangat perduli dan tidak ingin membuat dia menderita. Namun, entahlah perasaan tidak rela melepaskannya selalu menyelimutiku, aku merasa jika kami memang ditakdirkan bersama, entah bagaimana jalan ceritanya nanti.

"Entahlah kak, tapi aku lega melihat dia baik-baik saja," aku mengusap rambutku kasar

Itachi menatapku penuh tatapan tidak percaya, aku paham dia kakak laki-lakiku ini sangat menyayangi kami berdua dan tidak ingin membuat kami berdua saling terluka dan melukai, namun kakaku tidak punya kekuatan yang cukup untuk menentang bahkan memberikan masukan kepada Ayah.

"Kak"

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih."

"Apa kau sudah tau dimana ia tinggal?"

"Hinata memberitahuku"

"Aku setiap seminggu sekali sering berkunjung, maaf aku tidak memberitahumu" Itachi menyesal

"Tak apa, Sakura mungkin juga belum mau menemuiku"

Di Café itu, aku dan kakaku saling membicarakan adik kami yang sedang duduk lurus diseberang kami, jika dilihat secara seksama memang dia sakura, dan betapa pintanya adikku selama ini bersembunyi dariku demi menuruti kemauan Ayah.

Mengingat sakura akan pergi ke Australia, aku sedikit cemas bagaimana nantinya dia di sana, mengapa ia berambisi untuk ke Australia ini cukup membuatku bangga jika Sakura sudah memiliki mimpi dan dapat bertanggung jawab dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kak"

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya aku memiliki sebuah permintaan." Ucapku sedikit menyeringai

Itachi yang melihat ekspresiku seperti itu tiba-tiba menjadi takut, dan bergidik ngeri kearahku. Sepertinya pertemuan kita akan segera dimulai Sakura, tunggu aku. 

**BERSAMBUNG**

Gimana? Sedikit doing?

Hahah… ini masih lanjut kok tenang aja.

Janji deh habis ini agak panjang yaaa..

Kritik dan saran tetep ditunggu

Jangan lupa VOTE dan FOLLOW cerita ini


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Australia begitu dingin sekarang, Sakura masih setia memakai _coat_ coklat dan syal merah yang senada dengan rambutnya. Warna merahnya mencolok membuat gadis itu sesekali menjadi pusat perhatian karena wajah asia nya. Pagi tadi ia sudah mengunjungi kampus yang akan menajadi tempat ia belajar selama beberapa bulan di sini, cuacanya sedang bersahabt meskipun dingin tp langit tampak cerah dan indah. Gadis jepang itu tertarik dengan sebuah toko boneka di sudut pertigaan jalan, ia bergegas memasuki toko untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Wow, kawaii." Ucapnya

Sebuah boneka berwarna pink sudah ada dalam dekapannya, bentuk beruang yang pas dalam pelukannya.

"How much.?" Ucap sakura pada penjaga toko

"Just 20$ miss."

"Ok, this." Sakura menyerahkan uangnya

Ia tersenyum telah mendapatkan bineka yang ia inginkan, meskipun di sini sendiri paling tidak ia mempunyai teman untuk mengobrol, walaupun itu hanyalah sebuah boneka dan gadis itu memberikan nama kepada benda mati itu dengan sebutan MAX.

"Sakura." Teriak seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang melambaikan tangan kepadanya

"Paman." Teriak Sakura tidak kalah lantang

Sakura berlari setelah _Traffic light_ berwarna merah, dengan senyum lebar ia menyambut orang yang selama ini sudah menjaganya. Mereka berdua mencari sebuah _café_ terdekat untuk mencari makanan yang sekiranya cocok dengan selera mereka.

Di ujung jalan ada sebuah kedai ramen yang menarik atensi Sakura, gadis itu berseru kagum ketika memasuki kedai ramen kecil tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka jika di sini juga menjajakan makanan jepang.

"One Spicy ramen level 5 and one chicken ramen level 1, and then give me lemon tea , emm one cup of coffe too." Kakashi dengan sigap memesan makanan

"Oke, wait a minute sir." Ucap pelayan sambil tersenyum ramah

"Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Level 1? Paman apakah aku masih anak-anak?" Sakura protes

"Aku tidak mau mengurusi administrasi rumah sakit di negara orang. " Kakashi berucap santai

Pasalnya Sakura sudah tidak boleh makan makanan pedas, lambungya akan membengkak ketika ia makan makanan pedas terlalu sering dan berimbas radang pada kenggorokan dan iritasi pada saluran pendernaannya.

"Dispepsiku sudah tidak pernah kembali." Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya

"No Sakura, menurutlah pada pamanmu yang tampan ini." Kakashi percaya diri

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang tampilan ramen tersebut tidak jauh berbeda dengan ramen dijepang hanya saja jika di Jepang kuning telur akan terasa lembek namun di sini kuning telur matang dengan sempurna.

Acara makan siang Bersama Kakashi menjadi pengalaman pertama sakura makan di luar negeri, porsi yang besar adalah kesukaan sakura, ia mampu menghabiskan satu mangkok jumbo untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi yang melihat gadis di depannya hanya tersenyum lega, ia berhasil menjaga Sakura dari ia kecil hingga sebesar sekarang. Namun rasa gelisah menyelimutinya sekarang, ia tidak bisa tenang karena meninggalkan kampusnya sekrang ini, bagaimana jika public tahu hubungannya dengan salah satu mahasiswa bukanlah hanya sebatas rector dan mahasiswa.

"Saku."

"Ya paman? Mau memberikan ramenmu untukku ? " Sakura berbinar

Sebuah sumpit mendarat pelan di kepala sakura,

"Anak nakal, berjanjiah padauk jika disini tidak makan pedas dan asam." Titah Kakashi

"Iya, iya, ada apa?"

"Sebaiknya aku pulang ke jepang malam ini, bagaimana jika identitas aseli kita terbongkar di sini." Ucap Kakashi khawatir

"Anggap saja rektor yang mengantar mahasiswanya pertukaran pelajar." Sakura santai

"Jangan lupakan aku adalah penjagamu dan kau adalah anak Uchiha."

"Aku kan sekarang anakmu paman." Sakura tertawa

"jika kau terlalu lama bersamaku, aku yakin orang yang mencoba membubuhmu akan mencari identitas aselimu detik itu juga."

"Yasudah aku ganti nama menjadi Rebbeca Hatake saja."

"Sakura ini serius."

Sakura yang merasa pamannya sangat kebingungan, kemudian menenangkannya memastikan jika ia akan baik-baik saja, gadis itu juga mengucapkan apabila tidak akan ada yang tau identitas sebenarnya selama ia disini.

Tadi malam, Kakashi mendapatkan telfon dari Itachi jika musuh dari perusahaan Uchiha sedang mencari keberadaan Sakura yang dikabarkan pergi keluar negeri beberapa bulan yang lalu, berterimakasihlah kepada Fugaku yang meberikan hukuman seperti ini, jadi selain Sasuke musuh ayahnya juga akan sulit menemukannya.

"Paman percaya padaku "

Kakashi yang begitu khawatir sekarang sudah bisa tenang karena sakura meyakinkannya dengan berbagai hal.

"Aku bisa bela diri, dan aku tidaklah gadis yang polos paham paham itu."

"Baiklah, segera kabari aku jika kau ada masalah, aku pastikan dua minggu 1x aku akan mengunjungimu."

"Baiklah."

" _Mengapa hidupku seperti ini, harus bersembunyi seperti buronan, menyebalkan_ " gadis itu menggerutu dalam hati

.

.

Hari pertama kuliah membuat Sakura sedikit kesulitan untuk mencari teman di sana, bagaimana tidak anak kedokteran di sini sangat serius sekali saat belajar dan ketika pelajaran usai mereka langsung bergegas pulang. Sakura keluar dari kelas dengan langkah gontai, dia melihat ke depan mengedarkan pandangannya melihat kerumunan di depan sana.

BRAAAKK….

Lengan sakura ditabrak oleh seorang laki-laki yang memiliki punggung yang lebar, keseimbangan sakura goyah dan gadis itu tersungkur kedepan lengkap denga nisi tas yang berceceran.

"Oh, sorry I don't see you, are you okay?" ucap laki-laki itu sambil membantu sakura membereskan buku dan kertas yang tercecer

"That's hurt? Oh or we must go to clinic now?" laki-laki itu panik melihat luka lecet di lutut sakura

Terdapat kerikil kecil yang menghantam lutuu sakura sehingga ia berdarah, laki-laki yang melihat itu kemudian dengan sigap memberikan buku milik sakura dan menggendong gadis itu ala bridal style. Sakura yang mendapatkan perlakuan dadakan seperti ini mulai berontak.

"What are you doing, let me down." Sakura berontak

"No, why yo can move with this?." Dia menunjuk luka melalui matanya

"This so embarrassing." Sakura menutup mukanya dengan buku yang ia bawa

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, sakura mendapat pengobatan dari seorang perawat yang ada di sana. Perawat itu tertawa kecil ketika melihat tersangka yang membuat lutu sakura lecet sedang mondar-mandir panik.

"Calm down boys, your friend is okay, she just get a little injury, is not a big problem." Jelas perawat tersebut

Laki-laki itu mengucapkan terimakasih dan mulai masuk kedalam ruang sakura diperbab lututnya.

"Oh, I'm really sorry girl, still hurt?"

"It's okay, don't worry to much I'm a wonder woman." Sakura bercanda

Laki-laki yang mendengar penuturan sakura tertawa, mengulurkan tangannya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

"Daniel, 21 years old,Los Angle and South korea." Ucapnya

"Hah? LA and Korea? What do you mean?" sakura bingung tapi meraih uluran tangan Daniel

"a half-bred, my mom from korea and daddy from LA."

Sakura mengangguk paham,

"Sakura, 20 years old, Japan."

"Okay, nice to meet you, our country so really close anyway."

"Nice to meet you to Daniel."

"Oke sekarang berbicaralah dengan Bahasa jepang saja aku menguasai Bahasa jepang"

(anggap aja bahasa Indonesia versi jepang . LOL)

"Eh,? Sungguh?"

"Ayo aku antar pulang." Daniel mengantar sakura menuju apartemen gadis itu,

Untuk pertama kalinya Daniel bisa mengobrol nyaman dengan teman yang bersebalahan negaranya, bisanya ia akan berteman dengan bule bule karena penduduk korea dan jepang di sini sangatlah sedikit. Sesampai di depan apartemen,

"Apa kau pindah ke sini ? " Daniel membuka percakapan

"Hanya tiga bulan, aku mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar." Jelas sakura

"Sangat di sayangkan, padahal aku baru saja menemukan teman baru. "

"Tiga bulan itu lama Daniel, apa kau mau mampir ?" tawar sakura

"Kau gadis pemberani memang, apa kau tidak takut kepadaku ?"

"untuk apa ? kau baik. Sepetinya."

Mereka berdua tertawa, ingin rasanya Daniel mampir namun ia memiliki jadwal untuk bermain basket, jadi ia mengurungkan niat dan berpamitan kepada sakura.

Yang dilakukan Sakura selama diapartemen hanyalah tidur, bermain ponsel dan makan. Kuliah hari ini hanya 3 jam sedangkan hari esok kuliah libur. Gadis itu membaca novel kesukaannya hingga pada akhirnya rasa kantuk mulai menyerang membawa sakura ke dalam mimpi yang nyaman.

.

.

 **JEPANG**

Seorang CEO dari sub perusahaan Uchiha terlihat sedang memaki seseorang yang tidak lain adalah adiknya. Itachi sedari tadi sudah memperingatkan Sasuke untuk membatalkan niatnya menemui Sakura, namun adiknya bersikeras untuk berngkat menyusulnya ke Australia, padahal itachi sudah mengirimkan suruhannya untuk menjaga sakura diam-diam, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa percaya kepada orang suruhan sang kakak.

"Fokuslah pada pekerjaanmu, biar orang-orangku yang melindungi sakura, aku yakin kepada mereka."

"Bagimana aku bisa fokus sedangkan Sakura sedang dalam masa pencarian oleh musuh ayah.?" Sasuke emosi

"Tenang Sasuke, jika kau muncul dihadapan sakura dan bersamanya di sana, bukankah musuh ayah akan lebih mudah mengenali Sakura?" Itachi meyakinkan

"Pengusaha mana yang tidak mengenali seorang anak Uchiha bernama Sasuke?" ledek Itcahi

"Kak aku mohon, sekali saja, "

Itachi frustasi, mengapa ia memiliki adik yang keras seperti ini. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerja sedangkan Sasuke memegang pinggiran bibirnya yang terluka akibat pukulan sang kakak.

"Pergilah, tapi hanya seminggu waktumu di sana, jangan terlalu sering menemui Sakura. "

Laki-laki yang lebih muda mengembangkan senyumnya, tidak habis pikir mengapa sang kakak tiba-tiba mengijinkannya pergi.

"Kau bawa semua pekerjaanmu ke kantorku nanti sore, selama kau tidak ada aku akan mengerjakan perkerjaanmu, tapi ingat ini tidak gratis."

"Kau mau apa kak?" sasuke tersenyum licik

"Yang kau parkir."

"Baik, kau urusi ayah, ibu dan pekerjaanku maka kau akan mendapatkannya. "

Itachi tersenyum melihat tekad yang begitu kuat, ia yakin jika Sakura akan aman jika dalam pengawan Sasuke untuk beberapa hari.

Disisi lain, laki-laki yang sudah mendapatkan ijin untuk pergi menemui sang adik mulau mempersiapkan segala keperluannya. Sasuke berangkat menggunakan jet pribadi milik keluarganya dan tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya, dengan niat dan segala keberanian Sasuke akan mengambil resiko apapun untuk bertemu dengan gadis yang sudah menemani hari-harinya, sangat di sayangkan jika gadis itu dilepas.

 **AUSTRALIA**

Libur kuliah bukan berarti membuat sakura menjadi malas malasan, ia sedari pagi sudah melakukan jogging dan menyiram bunga di atap apartemen, banyak bunga yang ditanam di sini membuat ia betah dan merindukan suasuana di jepang.

Sedah hampir seminggu Sakura di sini, namu ia masih bingung untuk menemukan tempat nyaman untuk sekedar menikmati makan siang. Selama seminggu setiap malam sakura memakan ramen di kedai yang pernah ia kunjungi saat Bersama Kakashi.

Dering HP membuyarkan lamunan sakura,

"Moshi-moshi."

"Hai sayang, bagaimana kabarmu?"

" _Itachi-Nii,_ hai kemana saja kakak sampai aku berangkat ke sini kakak tidak mengantarku?" celetuk sakura

"Maaf, kakak sibuk sayang, kirim alamat apartemenmu kakak punya hadian untukmu."

"Apa ini semacam suap untuk minta maaf.?"

"hehehehe."

Sakura mengirim alamat lengkap apartemennya, kakak tertuanya memang tidak bisa jika membiarkan sakura kecewa padanya, selalu memberikan hadiah dikala ia merasa bersalah. Sungguh sakura heran dengan sikap kakaknya yang sangat takut ketika ia marah.

Mendengar suara itachi, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan Sasuke, laki-laki yang sudah ia tinggalkan hampir 5 bulan ini. Sakura belum mendengar soal pernikahan Sasuke yang batal, karena hanya pihak internal saja yang mengetahuinya dan itachi tidak mmeberitahunya.

Rasa sakit itu kembali muncul ketika ia mengingat satu nama -SASUKE-, mengapa ia harus mencintai kakaknya sendiri, mengapa sasuke harus menjadi kakaknya, andai saja jika ia bukan dari bagian Uchiha. Jika saat itu sasuke tidak menggodanya dan akhirnya menciumnya mungkin hari ini ia akan tetap berada di sisi laki-laki itu, terkadang sakura berfikir apakah tuhan memang akan mengutuk hubungan mereka jika hubungan terlarang ini akan berlanjut.

Lelah dengan acara merenungnya, ia kembali ke kamar menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri, sebelumnya ia memilih untuk mandi terlebih dahulu, keringat ini mebuat sakura bau. Selesai dengan ritual mandinya Sakura mengenakan _bathrobe_ , rambut pinknya ia bungkus dengan handuk karena basah. Kemudian ia menuju dapur untuk memasak, aroma bawang putih dan merica mendominasi ruangan itu, ia membuat sepiring omurice.

Tap- tap- tap

Suara pantofel menggema diruangan itu, sakura mematikan kompor, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menengang, suara derap kaki berbunyi nyaring berirama dengan degup jantung yang berdetak cepat, sakura tidak berani berbalik, penciumannya masih berfungsi normal, wangi yang tidak asing menguar mengalahkan aroma merica, langkah teratur semakin mendekat.

Menggigit bibir bawah, Gadis bersurai merah muda membeku sesaat kedua lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, mencoba berfikir jernih jika hal ini buka sebuah halusinasi, tangan itu terasa amat nyata.

"Sakura." Ucap seseorang pemilik suara barithone

Pertahanan sakura runtuh begitu saja, ia berbalik memeluk kakaknya erat menumpahkan segala kegelisahan dan beban yang selama ini ia rasakan, air mata tidak berhenti mengalir, rindu yang ia pendam meluap. Sakura kesulitan bernapas, bibirnya seolah terkunci, otaknya masih belum bisa menerima jika ini nyata, ia sungguh merindukan sang kakak.

"Tenanglah." Mengusap punggung adiknya lembut

Semua perasaan kecewa, marah dan kesal sirna begitu saja ketika ia sudah melihat wajah sakura dihadapannya, semua keegoisan dan pertanyaan runtuh hilang begitu saja. Direngkuhnya tubuh yang lebih kecil mengecup kepala yang muda berkali-kali.

Sasuke merapatkan tubuh mereka, enggan melepas pelukan sang adik, menyesap aroma yang selama ini sudah ia rindukan dalam dalam seolah ia akan mati besok jika tidak mencium aroma itu.

" I found you."

.

.

Lelah menagis, kemudian diam sejenak saat ini mereka sedang berpelukan diatas sofa, sang adik menatap kakaknya penuh pertanyaan menyusuri rambut raven mengelusnya lembut. Sejak dulu, rambut Sasuke sudah menjadi favorit Sakura.

"Berat badanmu kemana?" Sakura membuat lingkaran abstrak pada pundak sang kakak

"Kamu juga semakin kecil, enteng sekali."

Mengangkat tangan sakura dari kepalanya, menyatukan genggaman keduanya. Rindu tersampaikan, menutup galian luka yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Andai mereka bukan sedarah pasti mereka sudah bahagia.

"Bagaimana kau kakak bisa menemukanku?"

"Dimanapun, sejauh apapun kau pergi, aku pasti menemukanmu,"

Yang mendapat pernyataan seketika membeku, ucapan Sasuke lebih mengerikan ketimbang saat fugaku marah. Dingin, pernuh intimidasi dan selalu percaya diri.

Kepala Sasuke mendekat, tanganya yang bebas meraih tengkuk sang adik, mengikis jarak diantara keduanya, Sakura yang paham betul apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari ciuman yang akan diciptakan orang yang sekarang sudah setengah menindihnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak boleh."

Seolah menulikan pendengarannya, Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya menyatukan bibir keduanya, mengunci tengkuk sakura agar ciuman tidak lepas. Korban dibawahnya terasa kaku, tidak bisa mengimbangi permainan sang dominan. Sakura kehabisan nafas, diberikan ruang 5 detik untuk dirinya bernafas sebelum sasuke kembali membawanya ke langit tinggi.

Emmphh

"Hentikan." Sakura mendorong pelakunya hingga tersungkur dari atas sofa

Gadis itu mengatur nafasnya, merapikan kaus big size nya yang sudah kumal akibat ulah sang kakak. Sakura masih memiliki akal sehat untuk "itu", namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak memperdulikan akal sehatnya.

"Maaf." Sasuke bangkit,

Membuka benda dua pintu, mengambil sebotol minuman dingin dari dalamnya, dan tanpa ijin dari sang pemilik apartemen. Dalam 30 detik minuman itu tandas, mengalir kedalam tenggorokan untuk menetralkan panas tubuhnya.

"Sudah makan.?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Belum."

"Makan bersamaku?" ucapnya sambil menuntaskan masakannya yang sempat tertunda

Kali ini ia menambahkan daging panggang dan sayur mayur sebagai pendamping omuricenya, Sasuke tersenyum singkat menyaksikan adik yang ia banggakan mampu tumbuh dengan baik. Sudah tidak manja, dan bisa mandiri seperti wanita dewasa.

Dengan cekatan, semua hidangan sudah tersedia di meja. Hari ini sakura mengeluarkan semua isi kulkas mengingat yang lebih tua mempunyai porsi makan yang sangat banyak. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi sasuke dan sakura menuntaskan kegiatan mengisi perut.

"Enak." Sasuke antusias

"Benarkah?"

"Eum, darimana kau belajar?"

"Kursus 2 minggu." Jelas Sakura

Sasuke meletakan sendok dan garpunya, menautkan jemari dengan dagu berada diatasnya.

"Saku." Sasuke serius

"Ikut kakak ke Paris."

"tidak."

"Mengapa?."

"Ibu nanti khawatir, saku bahagia di sini saku bisa mandiri dan di sini sangat nyaman." Ucap sang adik ceria

"Tapi,Aku …"

Kali ini sakura yang meletakan garpu dan sendoknya, meraih tangan sasuke, mengenggam erat.

"Kak, tolong jangan membenci ayah, ayah sudah melakukan banyak untukku dan jangan membenci ibu dalam hal ini ibu yang paling terluka."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia harus menahan semua keegoisannya untuk beberapa hari ke depan, ia tidak ingin mebuat Sakura marah kepadanya.

"Sudahlah habiskan makananmu." Putus sasuke final, melepaskan genggaman sakura.

Gadis itu mengunyah makanannya dalam diam, Hujan diluar menjadi saksi bisu kekalutan mereka berdua, tidak ada interaksi antara saudara yang sudah 5 bulan terpisah. Sakura bergelut dengan pemikirannya takut jika Sasuke bertindak nekat, sedangkan sasuke sedang memikirkan cara untuk membawa sakura untuk ikut dengannya.

Meraih kembali jemari gembul gadisnya kemudian mengeupnya singkat, orang yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa diam dan menatap si tertua dengan heran. Mendadak, dan sangat kilat, hanya kecupan sekilas dan Sasuke beranjak dari meja makan. Menatap langit malam Adelaide, meskipun tak ada bintang sekalipun.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

Gimana? Udh lumayan panjang?

Kritik dan saran tetep ditunggu

Jangan lupa VOTE dan FOLLOW cerita ini

Sayang kalian semauanyaaa


	8. Chapter 8a

**CHAPTER 8**

Langit masih mendung, padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, Sakura bergegas untuk segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke kampus. Selama tiga hari ini sakura selalu diantar oleh Sasuke, jangan bertanya Sasuke mendapatkan mobil dari mana yang jelas apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Sasuke, membuat adiknya jatuh cinta saja bisa.

"Sakura cepatlah."

"Iya, kak sebentar lagi."

Ketika kedua orang di dalam apartemen sedang sibuk membenahi diri mereka masing-masing, terdengar suara bel dari luar apartemen.

"Paket." Teriak orang tersebut

"Ya tunggu sebentar."

Sakura membuka pengganjal dan membuka pintu bercat putih tersebut.

"Daniel?" Sakura kicep

Matilah ia sekarang, mengapa penghantar paket mendadak menjadi manusia super ganteng seperti yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Yo, Sakura-chan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura kaget

"Siapa sayang.?" Suara barithone dibelakang sakura menginterupsi pendengaran Daniel

"kau tinggal dengan seseorang.?" Daniel mendongak mencari keberadaan seseorang di apartemen temannya itu

"Siapa dia, masuklah?" titah Sasuke

Orang yang dibicakan datang, sakura mempersilakan Daniel masuk

"Ini tadi ada paket di depan kamarmu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak mengetahuinya kebetulan aku ingin ke sini lantas sekalian aku berteriak, maaf mengganggu." Jelas Daniel

"Apa keperluanmu.?" Sasuke berucap dingin

"Oh, sebelumnya kenalkan saya Daniel Patrickson, saya kakak tingkat sakura di kampus."

Tangan Daniel terulur, namun tidak bersambut. Suasana mendadak menjadi mencekam, Sasuke yang tidak menyuai siapapun laki-laki yang dekat dengan sang adik, dan Daniel yang peka juga merasa heran dengan sikap kakak temannya.

Sakura memecah keheningan,

"Aku akan berangkat." Ucap sakura canggung

"Ayo sekalian bersamaku." Daniel menawarkan diri karena memang tujuan awalnya yaitu menjemput Sakura

"Tid—"

"Tak apa nii-chan aku bersama Daniel saja." Sakura memberikan kode kepada sasuke untuk menyetujuinya

"Tidak, kau akan kakak antar."

Dering telfon mengehentikan langkah sasuke.

"Nah, itu ada telfon, jadi aku bersama Daniel saja, bye kakak."

Sakura menarik Daniel untuk keluar dari apartemennya, menuju parkiran dan berangkat bersama teman yang baru ia kenal beberpa hari yang lalu. Di dalam mobil sedikit canggung, namun bukan Daniel namanya jika ia tidak mampu mengubah suasana.

"Itu tadi kakakmu.?" Daniel membuka suara

"Iya, kakak keduaku dari jepang, Sasuke."

"Sepertinya dia galak."

"Kau takut niel.?" Sakura tertawa

"Tidak, untuk apa aku takut, sama sama makan nasi." Daniel tertawa

"Sakura, rambutmu dan kakakmu sangat kontras, dia Navy dan kau Merah." Imbuh Daniel

"Bukan kah keren, dan kau sendiri coklat agak blonde."

Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untuk Sakura, ternyata diaustralia tidak semembosankan yang ia pikirkan. Daniel seperti vitamin yang tiba-tiba menyegarkan pikirannya, mereka juga berjanji akan makan siang setelah selesai kelas.

Sejenak melupakan masalahnya dengan Sasuke, Sakura menuju ruang kelas dengan semangat. Beberapa teman bulenya menyapa, dan mengajak sakura untuk berinteraksi. Tanpa sakura sadari jika perasaan bebas ini sudah lama tidak sakura dapatkan.

Dosen masuk untuk memberikan pertanyaan dan kemudian keluar memberikan tugas yang banyak untuk para mahasiswa. Sakura hanya terdiam di dalam kelas dan mengerjakan soal dengan cekatan, ia tidak ingin menghamburkan waktu untuk melamun atau bahkan melakukan ghibah di kelas.

"Sakura." Daniel mendekati sakura di meja tempat ia sedang membereskan kertas dan pulpen

"Daniel?" yang dipanggil seketika berbalik dan mendapati temannya sudah berada di sampingnya

"Makan?" tawarnya

"Oke."

Disisi lain, ada yang tengah kebakaran jenggot menunggu kabar dari sang adik. Ponsel yang ia genggam sedari tadi tidak bergetar sama sekali. Ia tertalu gengsi untuk menelfon duluan setelah insiden tadi pagi, biarlah adiknya merasa bersalah dan memohon maaf kepadanya. Namun, apakah Sakura masih perduli akan perasaan sang Kakak?

.

.

"Sudah hanya itu.?" Tatap sasuke penuh selidik

"Aku lelah, sudahlah." Sakura masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan sang kakak yang tengah jengah melihat kelakuannya saat ini.

"Aku berbicara kepadamu Sakura, sejak kapan kau mulai membantahku?" teriak sasuke dari luar kamar sakura

Tidak ada jawaban

Hening

Cukup lama Sasuke menyandarkan badannya di pintu putih itu, namu empunya belum mau membuka ruangan miliknya.

"Saku,-"

"Kak,-"

Helaan nafas terdengar kasar dari keduanya

"Kau duluan." Sasuke berucap

Langkah kaki mendekat seirama dengan dada sasuke yang naik turun, pintu putih berecit menampilkan gadis yang sudah mengenakan pakaian rumahan dan kembali dengan rambut senada permen kapas.

Sasuke berdiri, memandang kebawah melihat adiknya yang bisa dikatakan tidak dalam kondisi baik.

"Maaf," ucap sakura

Onyx itu menatap lurus, tidak mengalihkan atensinya dari Sakura drama apa lagi yang akan di perankan oleh sang adik untuk menolak cintanya.

Ah tidak, dia tidak menolak hanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika kami adalah saudara.

"Sudahlah," Pria itu mendekatkan tubuhnya, merengkuh yang kecil kedalam pelukannya,

Pundak yang muda bergetar, entah sejak bertemu dengan kakaknya ia banyak menumpahkan air matanya. Mengelus punggung dengan sayang, Sasuke perlahan turut mengeluarkan cairan beningnya, tanpa sepengetahuan sakura.

"Pulanglah, biarkan aku memulai hidup baru di sini." Isak Sakura dalam dekapan Sasuke

"Tanpa aku.?"

"Heum." Tangan mungil itu membalas pelukan sang kakak, mengeratkan pada punggung yang lebih tua

"Tidak, jangan menyuruhku pergi karena aku tidak ada tanggung jawab menjaga persaaan siapapun." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga kiri Sakura,

Tubuh kecil itu menegang, pelukannya mengendur, menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada bidang sang kakak. Menatap Sasuke intens, menggali sebuah kebenaran di sana.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kami batal menikah." Sasuke berucap santai kemudian secepat kilat mencium pucuk hidung sakura

"HAH.?"

Terkejut? Sebenarnya tidak terlalu, karena ia hafal dengan sikap kakaknya yang merupakan pemberontak dalam keluarga, namun bukankah itu tindakan yang terlalu berani?

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku tuan." Sakura tersenyum miring,

"Kau juga berhutang cerita tentang pria itu padaku nona." Senyum sasuke penuh kemenangan

"Sial." Sakura mengumpat

CUP –

"jangan mengumpat, bibirmu menjadi pahit jika mengumpat." Ucap sesuke setelah membungkam bibir sakura

.

.

Penjelasan gamblang dari sasuke membuat sakura bungkam, gadis itu mungkin perlu menyelami hati pria 23tahun itu. Setelah bercerita dan mendapatkan dongeng dari Sakura, Sasuke keluar entah siapa yang ingin ia temui, rekan bisnis katanya

Gadis itu meringkuk di dalam slimut tebalnya, maniknya mengikuti perputaran jam dinding di depannya, nafasnya teratur meskipun banyak risau di hatinya. Risau jika perasaan tabu itu akan muncul kembali.

"Jangan sampai." Ucapnya pelan

Tangannya terulur, meraih ponsel yang sedari tadi ia biarkan. Satu pesan masuk, dari Daniel, dan gadis itu tidak bisa untuk tidak sudah saatnya ia mencoba untuk berteman dengan laki-laki selain kedua kakaknya.

.

.

 **LINE**

 **(Meoow,-) Dnl**

 **(Kau suka kucing.?)**

Read

 **(Sangat, bisa menemaniku hari minggu nanti.?)**

 **(Kemana)**

Read

 **(Membeli kado untuk keponakan)**

 **(Atur saja waktunya, aku free)**

Read

 **(Terimakasih saku, see you soon)**

 **.**

Sakura tersenyum, sedikit lega Daniel melanjutkan pertemanan tidak sengaja itu. Di sisi lain, entah setan dari mana yang menguasai dirinya yang sebagain, ia merasa bersalah kepada Sasuke, bukankah ia berarti menghianatinya? Sasuke sudah kembali menjadi miliknya, Sakura menggeleng cepat menepis semua hal yang berkaitan dengan sang kakak, bodo amat ucapnya.

lanjut masih ada kok


	9. Chapter 8b bonus

**-Kilas masa lalu-**

PERHATIAN!

Ini alurnya mundur, menceritakan sebelum cerita ini di ceritakan.

Baca aja :D

.

.

Manik emerald menatap pintu apartemen di depannya, langkahnya terhenti mengurungkan niat untuk masuk berbalik menuju parkiran VIP. Badannya sudah penuh dengan butiran salju, dingin dan sesak ia rasakan bersamaan.

Ia melirik jam tangan, masih pukul 5 sore tentunya sang pemilik ruangan ini belum pulang. Cuaca sangat dingin, namun gadis itu tetap keukeuh untuk menunggunya di parkiran bawah dimana mobil orang tersebut biasa terparkir.

"belum ada." Ucapnya lirih

Benar saja, mobilnya belum ada, dan entah mengapa ia bisa buru-buru untuk menemuinya. Pipi yang semula memerah menjadi pucat karena udara yang sangat dingin.

"Saku.." ucap seorang laki-laki yang turun dari mobil di ikuti dua orang dibelakangnya

Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian membungkukan badannya 90 derajat ketika kedua orang dibelakang laki-laki itu turut menghampirinya.

Sasuke memberikan isyarat untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua, dan kedua rekan kerjanya langsung menaiki lift menuju apartemen Sasuke.

"Sakura." Suara rendah pria itu menyapa pendengaran Sakura

"Apa kabar?" gadis itu tetap dalam posisinya, berdiri membawa kotak kecil berwarna merah

Menggaruk lehernya canggung, menampilkan senyum tipis di hadapan perempuan yang sudah pucat itu. "Aku baik."

"Apa kakak majaga pola tidur dengan baik?"

Benar, pria yang ia tunggu sedari tadi adalah kakaknya, prianya, kekasihnya.

"Selalu sakura."

"Kalau kau tidur dengan cukup, apa arti kantung matamu yang sudah seperti balon itu?"

Sasuke tersenyum, mengelus kepala sang adik penuh sayang. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, sudah lama sekali ia tidak diperlakukan dengan baik oleh sang kakak.

"Maaf, kakak berencana menemuimu tapi kakak masih sibuk, dan maaf untuk -" Sesalnya

"Mengabaikan pesan dan telfonku selama dua minggu.?" Sakura mengejek

"Maaf." Sasuke menyesal, namun perempuan dihadapannya masih setia tersenyum mengejek dihadapannya.

Sasuke melepas coat miliknya, memasangkan dengan apik ke tubuh kedinginan Sakura, menuntun adiknya untuk duduk di tepi parkiran melihat salju turun.

"Indah." Ucap sasuke

Gadis di sampingnya mengangguk setuju, sesekali meremat kotak merah yang ia bawa.

"Ada apa kau jauh-jauh menghampiriku ke sini.? Sendirian dan tanpa supir.?" Sasuke menyelidik

Ludah sakura merosot kasar, tenggorokannya tercekat, hanya helaan nafas yang mampu keluar.

"Kak." Gadis itu memberanikan diri

"Apa ada yang salah?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, merasa ada yang tidak beres terhadap adiknya

"Aku berfikir jika kita harus berhenti." Sakura lega kalimat itu mampu terucap

"Maksud-"

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup bermain drama ini kak." Sakura menundukan kepalanya, helaian rambutnya sempurna menutupi wajahnya

Yang lebih tua menatapnya heran, tidak percaya. Ia paham adiknya bukan orang yang mudah menyerah dengan keadaan mereka, menjalahi hal yang di mata masyarakat melanggar norma selama beberapa tahun bukanlah perkara mudah, dan Sakura mampu mengatasinya. Hati sasuke sedikit tercubit berharap gadisnya hanya memberikan sebuah prank.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba.? Kau marah ?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kesibukanku mengganggumu.?" Ucapnya lagi

"Ya"

Sasuke tersenyum miring, bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian berjongkok dihadapan adik kecilnya, ah bukan sekarang gadis kecilnya. Jawaban palsu dari Sakura tidak bisa menipunya begitu saja. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke masih penasaran mengapa semuanya menjadi runyam.

"Jangan berbohong." Suara barithone itu meninggi

Sakura mendongak menatap pria yang sudah berada dihadapannya takut, tidak ada yang menyeramkan selain sasuke marah.

"Aku Lelah." Manik itu mulai memanas,

Air mata berkumpul dipelupuk, siap untuk jatuh. Jika membahas lelah, jujur sasuke juga lelah, lelah dengan segala hal yang tidak normal dalam dirinya, ia bisa mendapatkan segalanya kecuali satu, cinta yang normal. Cinta yang Sasuke kembangkan sekarang bukanlah cinta yang normal, melibatkan sang adik dan membawanya jatuh ke kubangan penuh dosa.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak aku suka sakura, dan juga ka—"

"aku kembalikan" Saskura memotong kalimat kakaknya

Mata Sasuke melebar, kotak dibalut kain merah itu merupakan impian mereka setelah sakura sudah selesai menempuh studinya. Mata Sasuke menatap tajam pada manik yang terus mengarah ke bawah.

"Lihat aku, dan katakan kau tidak menginginkanku." Sasuke meremat pundak sakura pelan, korbannya hanya diam tetap dengan posisi datar.

"Kau ketahuan oleh ibu?" pertanyaan lagi

"Tidak."

"lalu mengapa kau ingin kita berakhir?"

Memijat kepala, pusing, itu yang sakura rasakan menatap sakura, menuntut dan menakutkan

"Kau bosan ?"

"Hentikan." Sakura berucap parau

Sasuke tersenyum, sesungguhnya pria itu paham jika adiknya hanya sedang dalam titik terendahnya, bingung dan bimbang, beberapa minggu ini memang Sasuke sering bahkan selalu mengabaikan sakura.

Gadis itu mengambil kalung yang bersembunyi di dalam bajunya, menarik pelan, membuka liontin berbentuk hati. Gambar mereka berdua terpampang, begitu mirip untuk ukuran saudara.

"Apa aku harus menjelaskan semuanya?" Ucap sakura

Senyuman sasuke pudar, ketika Sakura menunjukan liontin yang sudah lama tidak mereka kenakan, di dalamnya tertulis "BroSist always -Sasusaku-" lengkap dengan foto keduanya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari yang lebih tua, bagaimanapun liontin itu mengatakan semuanya. Tubuhnya mati rasa, menatap pahit kenyataan yang menghantam mereka berdua. Ia sadar akan posisinya, hanya seorang kakak, anak kedua dari keluarga Uchiha, kakak dari Uchiha sakura, yang tak sepatutunya melanggar takdir itu.

Membuang muka, Sasuke tersenyum kembali mengumpulkan keberanian menenangkan sang adik yang masih duduk memandangnya dengan mata penuh airmata.

"Kita sudah mendobrak pintu sejauh ini saku." Ucapnya lembut

Tangan yang lebih besar meraih pipi gembul yang lebih muda, menghapus air mata di sana.

"aku tau."

Adiknya bukan gadis yang gampang menumpahkan air matanya, ia tahu itu. Entah melihat dia menangis sedikit memberikan luka dihati sasuke.

"aku tau, tapi aku sadar betul akan posisiku, aku hanya adikmu."

"kemari"

Sasuke berdiri, menarik tangan Sakura, mendekapnya lembut. Membiarkan yang lebih muda menangis di dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan kau kembalikan kotak ini, atau aku akan menikahimu sekarang."

Yang menangis semakin menangis, yang tersenyum semakin tersenyum. Lengan besar yang memeluknya memberikan rasa nyaman tersendiri, menyuntikan sebuah rasa candu yang membuat sakura betah berada di sana, sudah beberapa minggu ini ia kehilangan lengan besar yang selalu memeluknya hangat.

Kepala yang muda bergerak nyaman di dada bidang itu, membahasahi kemeja sang kakak yang btadi pagi baru keluar dari laundry. Sasuke mengusap kepala gadisnya, memberikan efek tenang, sesekali mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Puas menangis sayang?"

"Diamlah," masih menenggelamkan kepalanya pada pelukan Sasuke

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, berhenti menghawatirkan hal seperi ini, kau tahu aku juga takut, bahkan aku juga lelah, cobalah lihat perjuanganku selama ini untuk mempertahankanmu, sebut saja aku gila karena mencintai adiku sendiri, cobalah memahami kondisinya Sakura."

Seolah membalas Sakura, Sasuke tidak memberi ruang untuk gadis itu berbicara.

"Aku berusaha menepis semuanya tapi aku tidak bisa, aku takut ayah mengetahuinya dan posisiku terancam tapi aku tetap berusaha berjalan di sampingmu, aku takut semua impianku runtuh dengan berdarnya kabar seorang anak Uchiha yang saling mencintai namun aku menepis kekhawatiran itu dan tetap berjalan di sampingmu"

"Apapun yang membuatmu ragu, aku akan berusaha meyakinkan, apa yang membuatmu ingin lari dari hubungan kita, aku akan kembali menarikmu dengan gravitasiku."

"Apa kau bisa melihatku dengan yang lain, atau haruskah aku menerima perjodohan yang kemarin diusulkan ayah?" Sasuke bertanya

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, mengeratkan pelukannya seolah pria dihadapnya akan lenyap dalam sekejap. Sasuke tersenyum lega, gadisnya telah kembali.

Sasuke menepuk punggung sakura pelan,

"Jangan menghawatirkan apapun, kita hadapi Bersama, dan ingat jangan coba-coba kabur dariku lagi." Kepala sakura mendapatkan hukuman

"Akan aku coba lebih memahami semua ini." Sakura tersenyum,

Onyx dan emerald bertemu, berbicara, meyakinkan, dan tersenyum setelahnya.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Setelah selesai dari sesi mengantar Daniel ke rumah keponakannya, aku dan teman yang katanya sekarang merangkap menjadi sahabatku sudah berjalan menuju sebuah taman kecil di sudut kota. Jangan mengkhawatirkan kakakku karena ia sudah pulang 5 jam yang lalu melalui, tentu aku yang mengantarkan ke bandara dan sama sekali tidak bercerita tentang kepergianku dengan Daniel. Aku masih waras, aku tidak ingin kakaku marah dan batal pulang ke Jepang.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan ? ini sosis bakar terenak di Adelaide." Ucap Daniel semangat

Aku menatap laki-laki disampingku, sangat bebas, tidak ada beban, dan bahagia, itu yang aku dapatkan dari memandang Daniel pada malam itu seolah kehidupannya sangat enteng, tapi siapa yang tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya. Ya! Aku penasaran

"Saku?"

"eh?"

"Aku tampan ya?" ia tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu,

Mata Daniel memiliki eye smile yang cantik, sangat bertolak belakang dengan badannya yang besar dengan bahu yang lebar namun wajah laki-laki sangat bocah.

"Tampan gundulmu."

Gelak tawa kami turut meramaikan suasana di kota itu, berteman dengannya belum genap satu bulan namun sudah membuatku nyaman berada di kota kecil di bagian selatan Australia ini.

"Ternyata menyenangkan," ucapku

"Apanya.?" Ucap Daniel dengan sosis yang masih dimulutnya

"Telan makananmu."

Sungguh ini manusia seperti bocah sekali, makanan belepotan kemana-mana, apakah anak ini punya bakat untuk komedi atau apa lah itu.

Adelaide sangat indah malam ini, bintang mulai muncul awan mendung mulai bergerak pergi, langkah kami lurus menyusuri trotoar, dijalan pulang saling melempar senyum dan candaan yang tidak bermutu. Aku seperti mendapatkan sesosok orang yang berharga, yang tidak ingin aku lenyapkan dari dunia ini, tidak membuatku takur meskipun baru beberapa minggu kenal, dan Niel adalah orang yang sangat sopan.

Mungkin aku terlalu banyak memujinya, namun itulah kenyataan. Daniel, terimakasih sudah menjadi pelengkap di kehidupanku untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika nanti aku terpisah denganmu saat kepulanganku.

"Tadi keponakanmu sepertinya menyukainya." Ucapku

"Ya, kau memang hebat memilihkan boneka untuknya."

"Ah, tidak, perempuan memang menyukai semua jenis boneka." Terangku gambling

"Kau juga suka?"

"Tentu."

Candaan satu persatu dilontarkan Daniel dari bibirnya, dan satu persatu pula gelak tawa lolos dari bibirku. Hingga tidak terasa sudah sampai di depan apartemen tempatku menetap semetara disini.

"See ya." Daniel melambaikan tangan

"See ya niel, hati-hati." Aku membalas lambaiannya

"Saku?"

Langkah ku terhenti, fokusku kembali kebelakang, menoleh kepada Daniel.

"Ada apa?"

Laki-laki itu mendekat, mengulurkan tangan besarnya, mengusap pelan pucuk kepalaku, wajahnya kini sejajar dengan wajahku dengan susah payah aku menelan saliva yang sudah mengganjal ditenggorokan karena grogi,

"Oyasumi." Ucapnya , eyesmile melengkung, gigi kelinci terpampang.

Apakah aku bermimpi?

"i- iya.. Oyasuminasai." Masih dengan canggung

Aku dengan cepat berbalik menuju pintu, Daniel dari belakang sepertinya masih mengamatiku, dan jendela atas aku bisa melihatnya dia mulai berjalan meninggalkan apartemen.

Mandi dan ritual lainnya sudah aku lakukan, kini sudah bersih dan bersiap untuk tidur. Aku mengambil Ponsel yang sedari tadi berada di slig bag, dan lihat ada 10 panggilan tidak terjawab dan 155 pesan dari aplikasi chat berwarna hijau yang sebentar lagi pasti akan bertambah.

 **Uchiha Sasuke,**

 **Line**

 **(Aku sudah sampai)**

 **(apa kau sudah kembali)**

 **(aku baru sampai dan aku suda merindukanmu)**

 **(Saku)**

 **Satu panggilan tidak terjawab**

 **(Sakura kau dimana?)**

 **5 panggilan tidak terjawab**

dan berbagai kalimat pesan lainnya,

aku tersentak dan merutuki betapa bodohnya aku bisa melupakan kakakku. Dengan cepat aku kembali mematikan ponselku, aku tidak perduli jika kakak marah atau akan jadi apa aku nanti, namun aku malam ini hanya ingin istirahat. Menyebalkan memang berurusan dengan dia, dan yah sekarang aku sudah menganggap dia menyebalkan bukan.

Pandanganku kabur, kepalaku pusing, kupandangi atap kamarku, terlalu silau memang, raku maraih remote di nakas mengatur lampu dalam posisi off. Gelap, namun dalam remang-remang aku bisa melihat ada yang baru dalam kamarku, bintang plastic dari fosfor menyala terang, senyumku mengembang, sangat indah batinku.

"Siapa yang memasangnya?"

Aku memandangi seisi ruangan, ternyata bukan hanya atap, di dinding terdapat tulisan – Sakura – yang dapat menyala dalam gelap. Sungguh aku sangat menyukainya.

"Apakah kakak.?" Batinku dalam hati

Ternyata si menyebalkan itu bisa berbuat hal hal manis semacam ini. Aku berbaring terlentang, menarik slimut hingga leher, mengucapkan selamat tidur untuk kakak dan Daniel.

"Selamat malam Kak, selamat malam Niel."

Petualangan di dunia mimpi akan dimulai..

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

"Aku menemukannya tuan." Ucap seseorang diseberang telepon

"Bagus, awasi terus pergerakannya."

"sepertinya jalan cerita ini akan semakin menarik." Balas laki-laki berambut ungu

"Apa maksudmu?"

"hm"

"jelaskan apa maksudmu?"

"lihat saja nanti, dan kau cukup awasi dia jangan sampai biarkan dia terluka."

"Heh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia musuhmu!"

"diamlah."

Ttutt..tutt…

Suara panggilan terputus begitu saja, terlihat laki-laki muda berambut merah sedang menyeruput cerutunya.

"Aku menemukanmu." Ucapnya dengan smirk andalannya

HAYO SIAPA DIA?

Sengaja sedikit dulu, nanti yang panjang di chapter berikutnya ya biar nyambung.

Sebagai gantinya ada bonus charpter judulnya ticket ..


	11. Bonus chapter -Ticket -

**Ticket**

Special Chapter..

Alur cerita berada pada saat SasuSaku masing anget.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

Netra itu mengerjap, menampilkan Onyx berbalut kelopak mata tanpa lipatan, terkesan tajam. Silau lampu membuatnya terusik, kemudian bangun menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Cukup tidak berbentuk, ia menatap cermin sendu.

Kejadian kemarin malam mampu memporak porandakan hati dan pikirannya. Berbohong bukan kepandaiannya, apalagi mengarang cerita.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, pria itu gusar, perasaan yang tidak menentu menghantui dirinya.

"Pekerjaan dan Sakura keduanya sangat penting." Gumamnya pelan

Semalam sang adik tengah marah besar, melanggar janji karena pekerjaan sudah sering ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini, dan ia tidak ingin membuat bidadarinya marah lagi.

" _Pembohong memang." Ucap Sakura semalam_

" _Tapi Saku, pekerjaan ini sangat penting dan kakak harus segera menyelesaikannya agar nanti bisa segera berlibur denganmu." Jelas yang lebih tua_

Mengingat itu kepalanya berdenyut, wanita itu rumit. Masalahnya waktu Sasuke untuk memilih pilihan sulit itu hanya tersisa 2 jam.

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, sang pemilik kamar menoleh, masih dengan muka kusutnya. Sakura berdiri di sana, baru bangun tidur juga masih mengenakan penutup mata yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Segera berangkat bekerja dan selesaikan urusanmu, jangan pedulikan tiket itu."

BLAMM..

Pintu tertutup begitu saja, Sasuke berjengit kaget, menyeramkan batinnya.

Tiket yang didapatkan dari sakura melakukan cooking competition menjadi hangus, tiket yang sudah Sakura dapatkan dari hasil usahanya menjadi sia-sia karena jadwal sialan sang kakak.

Gadis itu jujur hanya kesal, tidak bermaksud menghalangi pekerjaan Sasuke, namun sepertinya rasa kelas mendominasi segalanya.

Sasuke berjalan menyusul Sakura, rumah masih sepi diliriknya jam dinding ternyata masih jam 3 pagi. Sakura bangun sepagi ini untuk apa? Memarahi kakaknya saja?

Diraihnya kenop pintu, membuka perlahan tidak berniat membuat adiknya tambah marah. Ia menghampiri Sakura yang berbaring menyamping menghadap jendela, mata nya terpejam namun sepertinya ia hanya berpura-pura tidur.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Sasuke turut masuk kedalam selimut, mendekap gadisnya dari belakang

Tidak ada jawaban

"Kau marah pada kakak?" sasuke menyelipkan anak rambut yang menutup wajah sakura

Sasuke gemas, pipi adiknya gembul saat disentuh terasa lembut dan empuk, ingin ia menggigitnya sekarang.

"Maaf, Saku jangan marah."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, menenggelamkan diceruk leher Sakura menyesap aroma peach kesukaannya. Tangan besar itu diselipkan ke bawah kepala yang lebih muda, memberikan kenyamanan di sana, sedangkan tangan lain merengkuh tubuh mungil dalam pelukannya.

"Masih tidak mau bicara?" gumam sasuke masih dengan posisi seperti itu

Sasuke merasakan cairan hangat mengalir mengenai tangannya, menautkan alis bingung, apakah adiknya menangis?

Ia mendongak, tangan yang tadi memdekap menuju wajah sakura menyeka mata gadis cantik itu.

"Hey, ada apa? Jangan menangis." panik

Dalam satu kali paksaan, sasuke berhasil mengubah posisi sakura menjadi menghadapnya. Benar saja jika sakura sedang menangis tanpa suara, matanya terpejam menolak melihat ekspresi sang kakak.

Sasuke mendekap hangat, mengelus pundak sakura menenangkan, sesekali mengecup kening gadis itu.

"Padahal kakak sudah mengosongkan jadwal kuliah, tetapi kantor memutuhkan kakak, maaf pasti kamu kesal karena kakak mengingkari lagi." Penyesalan datang

"Aku hargai usahamu sayang, tanpa kamu berbuat sejauh itu, asal gadisku selalu berada sisampingku itu sudah menunjukan semuanya." Terdengar begitu intens dan sangat tulus

Sasuke merasakan rematan pada piyamanya, dan pria itu semakin mengeratkan dekapannya menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka.

"Maaf." Sakura membuka suara

Gadis itu sedikit memberi celah, mendongak ke atas menatap sang kakak. Rahang tegas, tatapan tajam, menenggelamkan sakura pada kubangan penuh dosa yang ia gali bersama sang kakak.

Sasuke tersenyum, membuat sakura tidak bisa menahan kekaguman atas ciptaan Tuhan. Tangan yang lebih kecil terulur menyusuri rahang tegas itu, memberikan sensasi geli atas empunya.

Cukup lama, mereka hanya menatap berbicara lewat mata masing-masing.

"Maaf" kalimat itu terucap lagi

Jari telunjuk milik sang tertua mendarat si bibir yang lebih muda,

"Stt…" Sasuke menggeleng, mencium adiknya singkat di bibir yang sudah bergetar menahan tangis

"Aku masih seperti anak kecil, aku hanya – "

"Sudah sakura." Sasuke mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti

"Aku hanya kecewa, aku kesal " Jelas Sakura

Sasuke merapatkan tubuh mereka, mengecup berkali-kali ujung kepala Sakura, nyaman batin sakura kala itu. Tangan mungilnya perlahan mendekap sasuke, membuatnya tersenyum.

Dua tiket ke Indonesia hilang begitu saja, padahal cukup komplit dengan segala fasilitas tambahan yang ditawarkan dari panitian kontes yang ia menangkan. Ia hanya ingin menunjukan kepada sang kakak jika ia juga begitu sangat memprioritaskan hubungan aneh mereka dengan cara mengikuti kontes memasak dengan hadian yang besar, sehingga mereka bisa berlibur seperti pasangan lainnya.

"Aku mengerti, jadi bagaimana aku menebus janji yang sudah aku batalkan?" ucapnya

"Tetap seperti ini."

"Heum? Tidak mau pergi?" Sasuke bingung

"Tidak usah direncanakan." Ucap Saskura, mengusapkan keningnya ke dada sasuke.

"Baiklah."

Cukup lama berpelukan seperti bayi, Sasuke cukup dibuat tenang dengan kondisi sakura sekarang. Tidak ada resah lagi, tidak ada rasa bersalah yang menggangunya saat bekerja nanti.

"Saku?"

"hm?"

"Tidak." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, mengubah posisinya mengahadap langit langit

Sakura heran, ada apa lagi, baru 10 menit mereka akur.

"Kak," Sakura bangkit,menindih tangan kiri kakaknya dengan kepalanya

Membuat lingkaran abstrak pada abs milik Sasuke, sudah lama rasanya mereka tidak bercengkerama diatas ranjang seperti ini. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati permainan sang adik.

"Ada masalah.?" Sakura memberikan pertanyaan lagi

"Tidak sayang, semuanya baik."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakana tadi.?" Sakura mengeucutkan bibirnya

"Hanya berharap bisa seperti ini selamanya." Sasuke jujur

"Bukankah kakak yang bilang untuk tidak memikirkan kemungkina-kemungkinan yang tidak baik.?"

"Heum, tapi kakak kepikiran."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke

"Kau pergi."

Sakura menahan tertawa, bagaimana bisa kakaknya menjadi mellow seperti ini. Seperti bukan sasuke saja.

"Iya aku akan pergi jauh meninggalkan kakak di sini sendirian." Sakura berucap pelan namun tegas

Pupil Sasuke membesar, matanya melebar, berbalik menindih Sakura. Korban dalam kungkungan tersangka hanya tertawa, menatap ekspresi panic yang menyenangkan.

"Pergi saja, aku akan selalu bisa menemukanmu." Smirk

Sakura bergidik ngeri, smirk yang selalu membuat sakura lebih baik lari daripada harus berurusan dengan manusia gila satu ini.

"Aku pergi jauh." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya

"Coba"

"Baiklah." Sakura menyingkirkan tubuh kakaknya, mencoba bangun namun gagal

Sasuke mendorongnya kembali, memberikan ciuman, lumatan dan gigitan kecil pada bbir nakal sakura,

Kedua insan masih terikat darah terhanyut dalam ciuman panas itu, Sakura sudah mahir karena Sasuke mengajarinya langsung. Tanpa keduanya sadari, masing-masing dari mereka mengulum senyum.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Akupun juga."

Menautkan kedua benda kenyal itu kembali, saling memberi rasa satu sama lain, sang dominan memimpin permainan, hingga berakhir dengan bercak diseluruh bagian tubuh atas Sakura.

Tenang saja, mereka belum pernah melakukan "itu" karena Sasuke sangat ingin menjaga sakura.


End file.
